One Night In Heaven
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Shawn/Cena and Batista/Shawn. Later other pairings. Cena is given the chance to have the man he loves for one night. Slash - don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! Another request from the Livejournal Community here. I just needed to do something to break up writing my other stories. Hope you enjoy it :)**_

_**

* * *

**_Dave Bautista and Shawn Michaels sat at their dining table in their apartment eating breakfast. Or rather Dave was eating his and watching Shawn as he blushed over their conversation and moved the food around nervously on his plate. They had been dating for almost a year now and were head over heels in love with each other, but for a while now they had been contemplating the idea of bringing a third person into their relationship for a night of hot sex to spice things up a bit, and to fulfil a fantasy of Shawn's.  
After finally deciding last night to go ahead with the idea they now sat discussing possible candidates.  
Shawn had just surprisingly suggested his ex tag team partner John Cena. "Cena ha? You like his body I suppose" Dave said with a chuckle.  
"Well that and he's a really nice guy. I don't think things would get weird afterward with him like it might with some others you suggested. Besides if I wasn't with you I'd probably ask him out" Shawn admitted as he blushed. He didn't want Dave to get jealous - he had nothing to worry about, but hey if he had to choose someone Cena was his first choice.  
"Well yeah I agree with you he's a nice guy, and if I'm going to watch you with someone well he might as well be nice to look at. Should I ask him at the show on Monday?" Dave asked.  
"Yeah might as well. I don't see any reason to wait"  
"Do you think he'd go telling anyone if he said no"  
"Nah don't think so. Not if I asked him not to" Shawn said, shaking his head. "Alright well lets just leave it at Cena's name for now and see what happens" Dave said, his hand reaching out to slide his thumb over Shawn's cheek. Shawn took his hand and placed a kiss on it before going back to his half-eaten breakfast with more enthusiasm now the awkward conversation was over.  
It was one thing to fantasise about having sex with someone while his lover watched, it was another to actually do it and he just worried it would not live up to his dreams of it, or would ruin their relationship. But the thought of Dave watching him... He shuddered with desire... It turned him on like nothing else.

* * *

Cena was getting changed after his main event match when Dave came into the otherwise abandoned locker room. Most had headed back to the hotel bar to party. "Hey Dave" John said as he tied his shoes.  
"Hey John. Look I've got something serious to ask you. You got a minute"  
"Yeah sure. What's on your mind?" John asked with curiosity.  
"Well... You like guys right? You're gay?" Batista began. John eyed him warily, surprised at the question. "Yeah I'm gay.. Why do you want to know?" "Well I have a proposition for you..." Dave began. He was quickly thrown against the locker room door. "What the fuck John!" Dave protested as John growled in his face. "You're dating the greatest guy there is and you dare to proposition me behind his back? How dare you!" John shouted.  
"Whoah! Cena you've got it all wrong. Shawn is why I'm here! Let me explain" Dave said as he put his hands up in surrender.  
John let go of the front of Dave's shirt and stepped back but didn't lose the scowl on his face. "State your business" He spat coldly.  
"You obviously care about Shawn - do you find him attractive?" Dave asked hesitantly.  
"Who wouldn't find him attractive?" John replied, getting confused again.  
"Well the thing is Shawn has this fantasy... of me watching while he has sex with someone and we thought maybe you might be interested in being that someone... it would only be one night but well we thought with you at least it probably wouldn't get weird after since you're friends with Shawn" Dave stammered awkwardly, unsure John's reaction would be a good one.  
John turned away for a moment so Dave couldn't see the look in his eyes. A night with Shawn... oh god what he wouldn't do for a moment in time with the man he loved. He'd do anything to be in Batista's shoes. And now he was being given the chance for one night... But could he do it with Batista watching? He thought of the way when Shawn entered the room it was always like everyone else just disappeared and knew that he could do it, that he would do it. He continued to wander around the locker room pretending to think about it and then looked up at Batista. "Alright sounds like fun. As long as I don't have to do anything with you. Sorry but you're not my type" John stipulated.  
Dave grinned "You're not mine either. Don't worry I'll just be an observer. This is Shawn's fantasy not mine - although I'm sure going to enjoy it in my own way" His grin suddenly disappeared and his face turned stern as he got in Cena's face "Just so long as you realise it's one night and one night only. Don't get any ideas about a sequel cause it won't happen"  
"Duly noted" Cena said with a cough. "Good. Well I'll go tell Shawn the good news and uh, think about a time and place that suits you and if that suits Shawn we'll consider it a 'date'" Dave said, nodding at John before he walked off.  
After Dave left Cena had to sit down he was shaking so much. He had to admit he was a little terrified of Dave. If he knew.. if he realised how much Shawn meant to him... He didn't want to know what Dave would do. But it was worth the risk for a night with his baby. Oh Shawn, the things I'm going to do to you! He thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

Everything was soon arranged and they'd decided to go all out and hire a honeymoon suite with a huge bed and a spa bath. Shawn and Dave had checked into the suite first and Shawn was pacing the room nervously in a silk dressing down with only silk boxers underneath. "Stop pacing baby every thing's gonna be fine. That being said however you can back out any time you want okay?" Dave said as he wrapped his arms around Shawn and held him tight against his chest. He kissed the top of Shawn's head tenderly.  
"I know. Trust me when I say I don't plan to back out. I'm horny as hell just being here knowing it's going to go down. I'm just hoping things don't get weird. Are you sure you can handle watching someone else touch me? You're usually so possessive" Shawn asked, looking up at Dave with concern.  
"I can control myself for one night. Besides, the thought of getting to watch you with someone like my own private porno is pretty hot." Dave replied. "I know at the end of the night it's just you and me again. I love you Shawn"  
"I love you too Dave" Shawn sighed, reaching up to kiss Dave on the lips.  
"Oh don't tell me the party started without me" John said from the door with a grin.  
Shawn blushed, suddenly nervous and shy with Cena standing there. "Bout time you got here" Dave replied.  
"Sorry the traffic is terrible right now. Got here as soon as I could. So uh... how we going to start this?" John asked.  
"Well Shawn likes his men to take charge so I pretty much give you free reign to do what you like as long as it doesn't involve any kinky torture crap - nobody hurts him - got it?"  
"S & M ain't my style I'm more of a romantic kind of guy. I thought maybe we could uh.. have a spa first and have a few drinks, then work our way to the bed" John blushed as he looked at Shawn, feeling himself get hard and hoping he didn't end up getting the shit beat out of him by Dave tonight.

"Okay well I'll go start the tub. You two get acquainted" Dave grinned. It was so cute seeing Shawn all shy. He was usually so cocky and confident. Couldn't hurt to give them a moment alone to get comfortable.  
John took his shirt off and then walked over to Shawn who stood in the middle of the room with his eyes on the floor. "Hey partner. You sure you want to do this? I can leave if you want" John said softly, hoping Shawn said no.  
Shawn looked up and said "No.. I want to do this.. Just we've never even kissed before it feels a little weirder than I expected" John smiled and then took Shawn's face in his hands, slowly bringing his face to Shawn's before he kissed him lightly. When Shawn responded his hands drifted into Shawn's loose hair and he deepened the kiss, his tongue plunging past Shawn's lips to taste him and he groaned. So damn good. Just like he knew it would be.  
Not wanting to go too far too fast John stepped back and said "Well now we've kissed" and then slowly slid the ties of Shawn's dressing gown apart until it fell to the floor and Shawn looked up at Cena, shaking with lust. Cena's lips started drifting slowly down Shawn's neck, his hands sliding around Shawn's waist to caress his back and Shawn moaned. His hands moved to John's pants and he unbuckled the belt and undid the zipper then as they slid down John's legs his hands moved to slide over John's ass causing John to jerk and press closer against him.

Dave came back in the room to watch and was hard in an instant. It was hotter than he could have imagined to watch someone else seducing Shawn. He took of his own shirt and then to ease the discomfort he undid his pants slightly. "Water's ready" Dave called wondering if they had noticed him.  
John stepped away from Shawn, panting heavily. Already he was desperate to be inside Shawn. But if one night was all he was going to have he was going to make damn sure he made it a night to remember for both of them. He took Shawn's hand and led him into the bathroom where the Spa was full of water and some aromatic oils to scent the water. Dave had filled some glasses with champagne and sat them by the tub.  
John, eager to see his love naked then shakily removed Shawn's silk boxers and ran his hands over Shawn's tight little ass, making him moan and shiver with delight. John stole another kiss before moving away to remove his own boxers and then he stepped into the tub, crooking a finger at Shawn with lust-filled eyes.

Shawn eagerly got into the tub and turned on the jets, all shyness gone. He wanted John. Had always wondered what it would be like if he hadn't been with Dave and they got together. Tonight he would find out. He took a flute of Champagne and handed the other to John and they drank as they looked at each other hungrily. Dave leaned against the bathroom wall watching all with equally hungry eyes. After they'd finished their champagne and place the glasses aside John pulled Shawn into his arms and kissed him hungrily, and when Shawn tried to take control of the kiss he reasserted his dominance by pushing Shawn against the side of the tub and sucking Shawn's bottom lip into his mouth and biting it. His hand went below the water to find Shawn's erection and he stroked his hand over it lightly. Shawn returned his kisses desperately and closed his eyes as the pleasure of John's touch washed over him. "Ahh fuck John harder!" Shawn moaned. "Like this baby?" John asked stroking a little firmer but still not hard enough.  
Shawn thrust into John's hand and rested his head on John's shoulder "More" He moaned.  
"Like this?" John asked as he started a quicker harder pace. Shawn whimpered and John vaguely heard Dave moaning from the other side of the room. "He likes it really hard" Dave advised and John grinned and squeezed harder so his hand was like a vice around Shawn's cock and Shawn howled and came. John gathered Shawn into his arms and silenced his cries with his lips, wanting to drink in Shawn's pleasure and make it his own. "You're so pretty when you come Shawn. All flushed, your hair all messy. So beautiful and all mine tonight" John said softly and possessively in Shawn's ear before he lifted Shawn in his arms out of the tub and then proceeded to dry him, covering his body with kisses as he worked.

Shawn got to his knees before John and started licking the head of his cock like an ice cream cone. Taken by surprise John gasped "Oh man yeah that's good!" and slid his hands into Shawn's hair as he worked his magic. Dave watched as his lover took John's dick into his mouth with a little moan of bliss as if he was enjoying the taste and felt himself getting so fucking hard he couldn't stop from taking his dick out of his pants and stroking himself as he watched.  
Shawn looked up at John through hooded lids as he sucked John into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the base. "Oh Shawn" John moaned "So good" he panted, fighting for breath as Shawn's hand rolled his balls and the other crept up to slide over his back and ass. Feeling himself getting close and not wanting things to end so soon he stepped back and took Shawn's hand leading him into the bedroom. Dave grabbed a chair and sat down stroking himself with anticipation - the show was about to begin.

Shawn crawled onto the bed and arranged himself in an enticing pose. John stood there looking down at him for a moment before he crawled onto the bed and moved to lay on top of Shawn. He was desperate for Shawn now and knew he couldn't wait much longer and so he kissed Shawn fiercely, his lips almost bruising Shawn's in his desperate hunger. Shawn started sighing and fussing beneath him and he knew Shawn also was close to breaking point.  
He quickly moved down to swirl his tongue around Shawn's nipples and suck them into hard little nubs, pinching them with his fingers as he moved down to glide his tongue over Shawn's stomach, into his navel and then down to his glistening cock where he quickly placed a few licks before he cursed and said "Aww fuck Shawn I can't wait I need you so bad"  
"Yes! Fuck me!" Shawn moaned and John quickly reached for the baby oil by the bed and flipped Shawn over. Shawn raised his ass to put on a show for Dave and John and Dave moaned "Fuck him good John he's a little tease" Dave panted. John had almost forgotten Dave was in the room and for a moment was thrown off before he decided to block him out and turned back to Shawn. He took the bottle and let a small amount drizzle down from the top of Shawn's ass down over his asshole and heard him moan. He rubbed the oil in and after coating his fingers pushed one into Shawn slowly, watching the digit disappear into the little rosebud and then reappear. Shawn was mewling beneath him and so he quickly hurried, stretching the passage as much as he could before he could not wait another moment to take Shawn and flipped him over and then positioned himself "Ready Shawn?" he asked with a groan of need.  
"Yes please just fuck me!" Shawn cried.  
John slid into Shawn as slowly as possible and they both moaned as the feel. Dave was stroking himself faster and knew he wouldn't last much longer. This was so fucking hot. He almost wanted a to be in Shawn's place himself, but he never bottomed.  
"Oh god baby so tight, so good" John crooned as he started a steady pace and pulled Shawn into his arms. Their lips met in a flurry of kisses and Shawn wrapped his legs around John to grind himself down on John's cock, loving the thickness of it, so much thicker than Dave's, but slightly shorter in length.  
The sound of John's ragged breath against his ear made him groan knowing he was making the man lose control and he raked his nails down John's back. "Oh fuck!" John shouted and he started slamming into Shawn harder. "You like it rough baby? I can give you rough"  
"Oh fuck yes" Dave moaned. Shawn whimpered and shouted "Yes!....... John!....... Yes!" with bliss as he was pounded relentlessly. John bit Shawn's shoulder wanting to leave a mark and then lathed it with his tongue, then sucked the skin into his mouth and Shawn cried out.  
"Oh fuck Shawn love you so damn much!" John whispered in Shawn's ear, unable to hide it as he got close to his release.  
Shawn's eyes opened wide in shock before the knowledge made him even harder and he kissed John passionately. John's tongue penetrated Shawn's mouth and mimicked the actions of his cock. His hand reached down to grab Shawn's cock and squeeze it hard like he now knew Shawn loved it and Shawn came, coating them in his cum. Dave groaned and came all over his hand and John sobbed and for a moment couldn't breathe as his climax hit him so hard he almost fainted from the intensity. He flooded Shawn with cum and slid into him so hard he probably teared him but all he could think was he'd just found heaven.

The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing as John tried to get motivation to slide out Shawn. Easier said then done. Nothing had ever felt so good as being inside the man he loved. Shawn looked up at him with awe and John realised he'd told Shawn in the heat of passion that he loved him. He gave Shawn a look of terror and then slid his eyes towards Dave as if trying to voice to Shawn not to tell Dave about what he said.  
Shawn nodded and kissed him tenderly one more time before he pushed at Cena and he reluctantly got off Shawn, groaning as his cock slid out of Shawn's ass. He collapsed onto the bed and Dave walked over. "Oh baby that was so fucking hot. I've got to have you right now. John you can see yourself out can't you?" Dave said as he gathered Shawn into his arms and started removing his pants.  
John got up, took one look back towards the bed where Shawn stared at him over Dave's shoulder with regret and a little sadness as if he felt bad for making John fall in love with him and not feeling the same. "Yeah.. I can see my way out" John said and dressed, not looking back at the bed and trying to block out the moans filling the room as he left.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay guys you're all going to end up hating Shawn by the end of this story I guarantee it :P But I decided I wanted to make this story pretty angsty as I've been inspired by that new Katy Perry song Thinking of You while I was writing this. And dammit if someone else hasn't already written a story inspired by that and posted it. Damn. I guess it just a good song. I like it more for the film clip than the song itself because Katy Perry's singing is crap.**_

_**Anyway moving right along... I'm now officially making this a story instead of a one shot and I have it all planned out but just not written yet. I hope you like where this goes. A bit different from my usual stories I think (although there's still plenty of smut :P) And once this story ends there will be another story to follow on from this one so it will be like a 2 part (or more) series.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_John woke the next morning back in his hotel room and memories of the night before came flooding back. He lay there silently feeling the tightness in his chest from the ache in his heart. He should have known one night wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough. Not now that he'd had a taste of Shawn. How was he supposed to go on like nothing had happened now? To see Shawn and to pretend he didn't want to be the one that held him at night. Somehow he just had to. It was going to be harder than anything he'd ever done before but he had to try. Slowly he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom for a shower dreading the day ahead.

When he got to work he tried to act normal, cracking jokes and being jovial, but on the inside he was shaking in his boots dreading the moment he came face to face with Shawn again and tried to delay it by avoiding him, managing to avoid him all night. He left for his hotel room with relief but knew that it was only temporary - sooner or later he was going to have to see Shawn. And it was going to hurt like hell.

Shawn sat in the empty locker room as Batista got changed, waiting for him to finish so they could head back to their room for the night. He'd been foolishly hoping to run into Cena to... well see if he was okay more than anything, but no luck. It was painfully obvious John was avoiding him. He must have sighed out loud as Dave asked if something was wrong. "No just tired" Shawn lied. Dave finally picked up his bag and they headed for the carpark, with Shawn making plans in his head to sneak out while Dave slept to confront Cena. But back at the hotel Shawn felt guilty for thinking of Cena as he lay there next to Dave and put aside his plans for confronting Cena. If John wanted to avoid him perhaps it was for the best. at least he tried to tell himself that. He rolled over to snuggle up to Dave and fell asleep, his dreams filled with memories of his night with John.

* * *

3 weeks later Shawn missed John's friendship terribly. They had always hung out together backstage and since Dave had been injured 2 weeks ago and was now at home rehabbing he didn't even have Dave around to keep him company. When Dave would call he admitted he didn't really listen, his mind too full of John and his absence in his life. When the phone rang one night and Shawn saw it was Dave he almost didn't answer it, but then guilt set in and he picked up the phone. "Hi Dave" He said, faking happiness. "Hey Baby god I miss you. Sucks being home here all by myself. How's work?"  
"Yeah.. good. Usual crap. Vince on a rampage worried about Wrestlemania plans leaking, jobbers getting the sack, everyone else working their asses off - that sort of thing" Shawn rambled.  
"Funny, even knowing that I miss it. Must be because I get to see you every day" Dave replied.  
Shawn laughed half heartedly and then decided to end the call before it got more awkward "Look Dave it's really late and I'm beat. I was about to go to bed so I'll talk to you tomorrow or something?"  
"Oh okay. Night baby. Love you"  
"Yeah love you" Shawn said, hesitating at first.  
As Dave hung up the phone he realised that things were slowly going downhill and had been ever since their night with Cena. He would never have let Shawn sleep with John if he'd known things would end up like this. When Shawn had said "Love you" on the phone just now, Dave was really worried that he didn't mean it. He was losing Shawn and didn't know what to do about it. What could he do lying around helpless at home like he was? All he could do was hope that Shawn wasn't distant because he wanted to be with Cena, and that it was something else that had caused his change in behaviour, but a feeling in his gut told him that Cena had a lot to do with it, and that things were only going to get worse.

Shawn was determined that next Monday to finally confront Cena. He'd had enough of John avoiding him. They needed to at least talk about what happened. John had told Shawn he loved him - did he mean it or was it just said in the heat of the moment? Somehow Shawn had to know.  
He found some random backstage roadie and asked him if he could find Cena and tell him Vince wanted to see him. He knew for a fact that Vince was sick and wasn't there this week, but the door to his office was unlocked. Shawn waited in the office for Cena to arrive and wasn't disappointed when John walked through the door with a confused look on his face that turned to surprise and then fear as he noticed it was Shawn not Vince standing there.  
"Where's Vince?"  
"Sick. He's not here. I wanted to see you and I guess this was the only way I could think of to have a moment alone with you"Shawn explained.  
John went to leave and Shawn blocked the door. "No! We need to talk John. I want to know why you've been avoiding me. I miss you" Shawn said, looking deep into John's eyes.  
"I _have_ to avoid you Shawn. I have no other choice. Now get out of my way" John demanded, his eyes bright with anger.  
"Not until you tell me why" Shawn insisted, not budging from the door.  
"Dammit Shawn can't you figure it out?" John shouted with frustration. "One night wasn't enough for me. It'll never be enough for me. I told you I loved you and I meant it" John added, standing close to Shawn, close enough that if Shawn moved his head he could kiss him.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me? Before I was with Dave I would have given anything for you to have told me how you felt! I loved you too back then! But you never seemed interested in doing anything just the two of us and I lost hope. So when Dave asked me out I said yes and fell in love again"  
"I never wanted to do anything alone with you because I was scared I'd make a move. I was so goddam in love with you Shawn, but what would a guy like you want with a guy like me? I didn't think I was good enough for you back then. But seeing you with Dave I knew that if I was ever given another chance then I'd take it, because a life with you was better than a life without you" John said with tears in his eyes.  
Shawn too was soon crying. "I don't want to hurt Dave. He's been good to me.." "But you feel this too. You feel how it is between us" John interrupted, his lips drawing closer to Shawn's, their breaths mingling in the cold air of the empty office.  
Shawn shook his head fighting to deny John's statement. "Leave Shawn before I can't control my actions" John urged. Shawn fled the room and John stood there, his head leaning against the back of the door. He cried tears for what could have been, and what could never be again.

* * *

Shawn went home to Dave the next day since the next event was going to be held nearby. Dave was shocked when Shawn seemed desperate to make love as soon as he walked through the door. But it was the way Shawn used to greet him and so he fooled himself into thinking maybe Shawn had come back to him from that distant place he'd gone to. Shawn had dropped his bags by the door and jumped into his arms and Dave groaned with bliss as their lips met in a flurry of kisses. Dave held Shawn to him tightly as he carried Shawn to the bedroom, limping with his hamstring injury. They ripped at each other's clothing in a frenzy and soon ended up on the bed. Dave holding Shawn as close as possible as he made love to him, looking down into his eyes whispering words of love. But something about the way Shawn responded was forced, there was something missing. And when Dave came, groaning Shawn's name, he realised that Shawn hadn't come with him. Dave tried to reach for Shawn's cock but Shawn brushed him off saying "This one was for you Davy. I'm alright"  
Dave rolled to the side, hurt and confused. Shawn lay there quietly before getting up to have a shower. Dave shakily got to his feet and put on some boxers before limping into the dining room and to the liquor cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of whisky and filled a glass. He watched the dark liquid swirl around in the glass before he swallowed it all in one gulp and then sat down on the couch. It was like Shawn hadn't even been taking part. Like he'd just made love to one of those blow up dolls. He'd just lain there. Dave got up and had another drink. Then another.

* * *

Shawn washed himself vigorously, feeling dirty. He sobbed, feeling terrible that he didn't feel right having sex with Dave any more. He had thought maybe if he slept with Dave then his feelings for Dave would come back and everything would be okay again. But instead he found it just confirmed all the lies he'd been living: That he'd never had a fantasy involving voyeurism; that he'd simply wanted to be with Cena one time before he settled down with Dave; that he'd never loved Dave at all and had just fooled himself to believe he did for the sake of not being able to have the person he really wanted....... and that he loved John Cena.  
But Dave didn't deserve to be hurt. He might not love Dave but he cared about him. Dave had done his best to make him happy. He couldn't leave him for John. It wasn't right. He would just have to settle for memories of his one night with John and carry on, and think of John when he was having sex with Dave so he could at least act like he was enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next update for you. Only a few more updates to come before I go away for a week. I'll be away Monday 23rd to Sunday 28th so there will be no updates for that whole week. I'm going to Sydney for work and also to go to the V Festival where I'm going to see The Killers wooo!**_

_**(I've probably already mentioned it but forgive me I'm over excited about it) :D**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews as always.**_

_**

* * *

**_Over the next few months Shawn watched from afar as John seemed to become more and more depressed. He didn't look like he was eating enough or sleeping enough and he knew it was his fault. He ached to hold John close and comfort him but knew he couldn't. He was worried about him and knew if John didn't pick himself up soon he would have to confront him again.

Dave's injury was healing and he was back on the road with the roster, but hadn't been shown on TV yet. Shawn hadn't even noticed the changes in Dave being so focussed on John as he was. But others had. Dave had stopped shaving, spent any spare time at bars drinking and seemed very down. But when his friends tried to talk to him about it he shoved them all away. He lay in bed beside Shawn knowing he was probably thinking of John since he seemed a mile away. They'd just had sex, if you could call it that. Dave wanted to burst into laughter. It was such a joke. He knew Shawn was just giving him pity fucks. Why did he even let Shawn do it? _Because you love him and will take any crumbs he deems to throw your way_ he told himself. He rolled to his side of the bed and fell asleep feeling cold and alone.

Shawn heard Dave start snoring and decided not to wait another moment to confront John. He snuck out of the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible and headed for Cena's room, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he worried it would burst through his ribs. When Cena answered the door wearing nothing but boxer shorts Shawn wanted him. Desperately. Whatever words he had been about to say left his mouth. John saw the way Shawn was looking at him and got hard. "Shawn you need to leave. Now" he warned. But Shawn just stood there panting and staring at his broad chest. John grabbed him, pulling him into the room before slamming the door and kissing Shawn, practically fucking Shawn with his mouth as his tongue plunged into Shawn's mouth again and again, imitating what he wanted to do with his dick. Shawn moaned and kissed him back frantically, immersed in the taste of him.  
John's hand went to Shawn's pants to stroke him through the material and Shawn moaned prettily against his lips. "Ahh fuck I've gotta have you Shawn. I've gotta have you so bad." John groaned desperately as he struggled to remove Shawn's pants. "We can't" Shawn protested faintly but when his now fully naked body touched John's he gave up denying he wanted this with every fibre of his being.  
John bend Shawn over the frame at the end of the bed and shoved himself inside Shawn with no preparation. The touch of pain with the pleasure causing Shawn to cry out John's name.  
"Yeah baby it's me inside you. Not Dave. Dave can't make you feel this way. Only I can. Only me" John whispered in Shawn's ear as he fucked Shawn hard from behind. Their sweat-soaked bodies slid against each other, their heavy breathing filling the room as all the stored up lust for each other was finally being sated. John clutched Shawn to him tightly as he came "Oh! Shawn! Awww baby yes!" John gasped as he filled Shawn with his cum. Shawn shouted John's name as he came all over the sheets. Just like the last time John had been inside Shawn he found it difficult to leave. He wanted to wallow there forever. But finally realising he had given in to his desires against his will he groaned and removed himself, stepping away to grab a towel and wipe the sweat from his brow. Shawn went to wrap his arms around John and kiss him again but John angrily pushed him away. "What's wrong Cena?" Shawn asked confused. "You need to go and don't come back unless you're leaving Dave. Either leave Dave or leave me alone"  
"John I'm sorry" Shawn said with tears in his eyes.  
"I'm sure you are. Just go" John shouted, disgusted with himself for helping Shawn cheat on his boyfriend. Having sex with Shawn when Dave knew about it was one thing, but behind his back was wrong and John hated himself for it.  
Shawn dressed and left, returning reluctantly to his room and the bed he shared with the man he no longer wanted.

* * *

Dave could see the way Shawn was slowly slipping away from him and his heart was breaking. He loved Shawn so much, had been not far off from proposing to him before all of this happened, and yet he couldn't bring himself to ask Shawn what was wrong because he knew somehow that knowing the truth would see him lose Shawn altogether and he couldn't bare for that to happen. So he foolishly clung to what little relationship they had.

There was little talking these days, they just seemed to go about their lives on autopilot. Although Dave was drinking more and more. One night he stayed out until late drinking and staring at the stains on the bar. That night he didn't drink enough to get more than tipsy and when he went back up to their room he found Shawn lying awake. "Where have you been? I was getting worried" Shawn said as he sat up in bed. his hair was all messy from tossing and turning in bed and Dave's eyes drank in the sight of him. "Just out. Thinking. God you're so beautiful Shawn" Dave groaned as he lay down on the bed beside Shawn and pulled Shawn into his arms to kiss him. "I love you so much" Dave said with a sigh as he broke away, knowing he was unlikely to get an answer. "Mmm I love you too" Shawn moaned and Dave gasped with delight at the warmth in Shawn's voice as he said it. "Really baby? I've been so scared I was gonna lose you" Dave admitted as he placed tender kisses down Shawn's neck, his hands going first to slide Shawn's underwear down his hips, and then to his own pants to remove them along with his shirt.  
"I'm not going anywhere" Shawn vowed as he kissed Dave back with more passion than he'd shown in months.  
Dave was suddenly starving for the taste of him and moaned against his lips as his hands moved to run up Shawn's thighs to his hips and then down to cup his ass.  
Shawn moaned and rubbed against him with invitation and Dave quickly rolled Shawn onto his back. He reached for the lube he kept by the bed and quickly prepared himself with shaky hands. He was so desperate for this new eager Shawn that he knew he wouldn't last long. He sank into Shawn with a groan of pleasure as the familiar tightness surrounded him and he started a hard pace. It was over quickly, Shawn only needing a few hard thrusts before he went over the edge taking Dave with him. Dave cried Shawn's name and then his eyes flicked open with shock as Shawn shouted "John! Oh yes!" in the same moment.  
He rolled off Shawn and stood beside the bed staring down at Shawn as he tried to catch his breath and get over his shock. Shawn lay there with his head down in shame. He rolled so his back faced Dave and finally getting angry Dave rolled him back over.  
"So the truth comes out. John IS the reason our relationship is crumbling. Is something going on behind my back Shawn? Tell me dammit!" He roared.  
Tears fell from Shawn's eyes as he admitted the truth. "I'm in love with him. I used to be in love with him before you and I dated. But I still care about you I just don't know if I love you any more"  
"You don't know? You just shouted another man's name while we had sex! So that pretty clearly tells me you don't love me Shawn! I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me, who doesn't love me the way I love them. It's over. Just get out" Dave said as a river of tears ran down his face. when Shawn was slow to act he yelled it again "I said get out!"  
Shawn dressed and left, taking his bag with him so nothing remained to show he had even been there except his scent on the pillows.  
Dave lay on the bed hugging the pillow to his chest as his tears gave way to sobs. He felt like he was dying from the pain of Shawn's betrayal. But soon his tears dried and he started getting angry. He punched the pillow and pushed it away from him. Fuck, he needed a drink. He needed to drink the pain away. He stumbled around the room gathering his clothes and dressing and then left to find a bar that was still open.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi peeps! Another chapter for you all. Loving writing this story at the moment.  
**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews :)**_

_**

* * *

**_Shawn stumbled about the hallway in a daze, heading automatically for Cena's room. When Cena opened the door and saw Shawn standing there with his bags he didn't ask questions, just opened the door and let him inside, wrapping his arms around him. "Dave broke up with me" Shawn mumbled against Cena's naked chest. All he'd had on was a pair of pyjama pants and his token dog tags when he'd opened the door. Cena kissed the top of his head. "You did the right thing" He said before he took Shawn's bag and sat it down next to his own.  
He helped Shawn remove his clothes and then led him to the bed and snuggled up behind him. "Try and get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning" Cena said as he held Shawn. He could feel the tears dripping from Shawns eyes. "I betrayed him, treated him horribly" Shawn sobbed. "I'm sure you didn't mean to" John replied softly. After a while Shawn finally fell asleep and John held him close, falling into the first decent sleep he'd had for months.

* * *

Adam, Chris Irvine (Jericho) and Jay Reso (Christian) had been having a few drinks with Oscar Gutierrez (Rey Mysterio) that turned into a few more and suddenly Adam looked down at his watch to see it was 1 in the morning. "Shit guys I think we better call it a night. I've got too much to do tomorrow" Adam said, throwing a tip on the table before standing up. "Good idea Adam I'm beat. I'll see you guys tomorrow ha?" Rey said as he stood up. They all headed for the lobby to go back to their rooms but Adam glanced back for a moment and noticed that Dave was still sitting alone in a corner of the bar with his head on the table. He'd been there for a few hours drinking heavily and Adam had been concerned since he'd looked pretty upset when he walked in. Adam wasn't really friendly with Dave, but he didn't hate the guy either and his conscience told him he should go over there and check the big man was okay. He walked back into the bar and sat down across from Dave. The poor guy looked absolutely devastated about something. He also had "back off" written all over him so Adam hesitated before asking him if he was okay.  
Dave raised his head from the table, looking at Adam through blurry eyes. "Ha? What'd ya say?" he slurred.  
"I asked if you were okay" Adam repeated.  
Dave roared with laugher for a good few minutes before saying "Oh yeah Copeland I'm fucking great. What the fuck's wrong with you? Of course I'm not okay!"  
"Well... I'm happy to listen if you want to talk about it" Adam offered.  
Dave grabbed the bottle and had another long pull before he replied "No. I don't want to fucking talk about it"  
Adam shrugged "Fair enough but I think I'll stick around and keep you company anyway". Adam was concerned Dave had already had way too much to drink and wanted to make sure the guy got back to his hotel room okay.  
Dave went to have another drink and Adam pulled the bottle from his lips earning a cold glare from Dave "You know what? I think you've had enough of this. Time to call it a night don't you think?" Adam said as he put the bottle back down on the table.  
Dave shrugged, beyond caring. Adam helped him stand up and realising Dave couldn't walk on his own he put his arm around him to help him walk out of the bar.  
As they got in the elevator Dave sank against him exhausted, his head leaning on Adam's shoulder, making him feel nervous. "Thanks Adam" He mumbled against Adam's neck, his lips moving against Adam's skin making him more nervous. "Don't-don't mention it buddy" Adam replied as he led Dave to his door as quickly as he could manage. Dave handed Adam the key and he opened the door for Dave and deposited him on the bed. "Let me thank you Adam" Dave slurred drunkenly as Adam went to leave. He pulled Adam into his arms and before Adam could stop him he kissed him. Adam gasped as Dave's lips covered his own. He opened his mouth to protest and Dave took the opportunity to flick his tongue into Adam's mouth. Adam groaned at the surprisingly delicious taste of Dave but terrified of the fact that he was kissing a guy he freaked out and pushed Dave away. Dave landed back on the bed and was out for the count as Adam ran from the room.

* * *

The next morning John woke up and realised Shawn was lying in his arms and remembered the previous night's events. Shawn had left Dave and they could finally be together. That fact was enough to get him majorly hard. He lay there watching Shawn sleep for a moment before he knew he just couldn't wait any longer to make Shawn his - really his. He pushed Shawn's hair back from his face and planted a soft, tender kiss on Shawn's mouth. Then he slowly kissed his way down to Shawn's shoulder where he licked and nibbled the skin and felt Shawn shift against him as he slowly woke up.  
His hands ran up and down Shawn's sides leaving tingles of pleasure in their wake and Shawn's eyes finally opened to find John looking at him with love. Shawn reached for John and John gathered Shawn into his arms and kissed him passionately. Their kisses quickly becoming more heated as John's hands roamed over Shawn's back and down to his ass, one finger playfully sliding down the crack to tease him. Shawn broke the kiss and gasped at the feeling and then John rolled him over beneath him.

John's lips roamed Shawn's neck as his hands slid down to Shawn's nipples to rub and pinch them into hard little peaks leaving Shawn moaning for more. Shawn bit his lip as John's mouth moved lower to kiss his belly and then his inner thighs, building Shawn's anticipation before finally licking over the head of his cock and then slowly letting it sink down into John's mouth as Shawn watched and groaned with pleasure. "Please John make love to me!" Shawn begged as John sucked him.

"You don't need to beg baby anything you want is yours" John promised before he lifted Shawn's legs until his knees were bent and spread them wide, running kisses up and down them before he got into position and slowly entered Shawn, groaning as he felt his cock sinking into Shawn, how tight and hot he felt. He started a slow rhythm, covering Shawn's face and upper body with kisses as they slowly made love, Shawn's shuddering breaths in his ear turning him on more and more. He couldn't get close enough, couldn't get deep enough inside him, He groaned and sat back on his knees, tilting Shawn's hips up more and almost came as he sank in an extra inch. But it still wasn't enough. Shawn whimpered beneath him and clutched him tightly as John picked him up, still joined, and sat down on the nearby sofa, letting Shawn sink all the way down onto his dick. "Uh! Fuck! I'm in so deep like this" John groaned. "Ride me baby" John added, lifting Shawn's hips. Shawn held John tightly and bit his lip from the exquisite feeling of John inside him as he rocked against him, sliding up and down as quickly as he could as he got closer to his release. John took Shawn's dick in one of his hands, pumping it in time to Shawn's movements and soon it was all too much for Shawn and he came, leaning back and closing his eyes as the waves washed over him. Shawn looked so hot as he came that John came just from watching him, shooting his load deep inside Shawn and groaning with bliss.

John kissed Shawn hard on the mouth, feeling so possessive of him, wanting him again and again already. He would never get enough of him. Shawn kissed him back just as desperately and soon they'd started up again, this time Shawn riding John faster, John pushing up into Shawn harder and they came again in only a few minutes.  
"God Shawn I can't get enough of you" John groaned as he held Shawn in his arms.  
"The feeling is mutual believe me" Shawn replied tiredly.  
"Come on baby we better have a shower" John suggested, sighing with regret as he lifted Shawn off him. He followed Shawn to the bathroom, already half hard again just from watching Shawn's ass flex as he walked.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Next chapter for you all. Thanks for the reviews as always - loving them.  


* * *

**_It was soon widely known that Dave and Shawn had broken up and that Shawn was now with John. It hurt Dave a little more every time he had to see them together, how they looked so happy and didn't seem to care that they'd ruined his life. It didn't matter that John had pulled him aside one day to apologise for it, saying he'd always loved Shawn and couldn't help how he felt and that he was "sorry" that Dave got hurt. It was all bullshit. If they cared they wouldn't flaunt their happiness in his face every week.

On top of having to put up with Shawn and Cena all over each other Adam Copeland had taken to starting at him funny all the time. He would be lifting weights or talking to one of the guys when he'd feel someone watching him and turn to find Adam staring. But he'd look away whenever Dave noticed. It was getting on Dave's nerves. He was tired of it. And so one week when they ended up alone in the locker room Dave decided he'd had enough and walked over to him. "Alright what the fuck is your problem Adam?" Dave demanded.  
"Problem?" Adam asked, blushing.  
"Yes problem. You're always fucking staring at me. I've had enough of it. What the hell is the fucking deal"  
Adam's eyes grew wider as he realised Dave had no idea. "You don't remember do you?" He asked with a bitter laugh.  
"Remember what?" Dave asked with confusion.  
"I should have known. You were drunk as all shit. Look Dave a while back, I presume it was just after you and Shawn broke up, you were at a hotel bar getting smashed as all hell and I helped you back to your room and well you kissed me alright"  
"I kissed you?"  
"Yes" Adam said with frustration.  
Dave was surprised. He didn't remember a thing. But realising that from the way Adam had been staring at him so much lately he must have liked it Dave grinned and said "Want another one then?"  
"Dave I'm not gay" Adam pointed out awkwardly.  
Dave grabbed Adam's face in his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth, groaning at the softness of Adam's lips on his own. It felt good. He felt Adam respond and deepened the kiss, their mouths moving together as if they'd kissed a thousand times. Dave broke the kiss and he watched as Adam tried to catch his breath.  
"I think you want to be gay with me Copeland" Dave observed and kissed Adam again. Adam groaned against Dave's lips unable to deny Dave's claim. It was true. He'd thought of nothing else since that kiss had happened. He'd found he couldn't stop looking at Dave and imagine being taken by him. That big muscley man fucking his ass. He wanted it and it scared him and excited him at the same time.

Dave realised how much he needed this physical contact and gave into it, moving to take Adam's shirt off and then his own before kissing him again. Adam's hands moved to the back of his head and Dave pulled him up to stand so he could press himself against him. Their lips continued to meet in fiery kisses as their hands removed the rest of their clothing. Dave realised there was a chance someone might walk in on them but was willing to take the risk. He pushed Adam up against a wall and crushed him against his bigger body causing Adam to moan with lust. "Are you ready for this? I can't wait any longer" Dave growled.  
"Yes" Adam replied and Dave quickly grabbed some oil from his bag and prepared them both, not wanting to hurt Adam since it was his first time with a man. Then he lifted Adam into his arms with ease turning Adam on. Adam wrapped his legs around Dave and pressed back against the wall as Dave slowly sank into him. It hurt and he bit his lip against the pain, panting against Dave's neck and shoulder as he tried to adjust to it. "It'll only hurt for a bit" Dave promised and paused for a moment to give Adam time to adjust. "Just Fuck me please" Adam groaned as the pain started to give way to pleasure and Dave did as he asked, taking Adam hard now, needing to cum badly. Adam just held on tight and enjoyed the ride yelling "Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" every now and then when Dave hit his prostrate. It felt better than anything had ever felt in his life and he knew he was going to continue to crave the feeling long after this was over.  
Dave pushed Adam up against the wall harder as he started jack hammering into Adam harder until Adam came, sending him spiralling into his own release as Adam tightened around him. Dave slowly led Adam slide down until his feet touched the floor once again and then stormed over to his clothes and started dressing. He was angry with himself. He was in love with Shawn and here he was fucking Adam just to vent his sexual frustration. He'd used him and he hated himself for that. "Dave?" Adam asked as he started putting his own clothes back on. "I've gotta go" Dave said, grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

Adam ran his hands through his hair which was damn with sweat. He felt used and hurt that Dave could just walk off like nothing had happened when for him it was something life changing. He knew there was no going back from this. He was developing serious feelings for Dave and he wasn't going to let Dave get away with treating him like a common slut.  


* * *

He went back to the hotel, and after finding out what room Dave was staying in he knocked on the door and slapped Dave in the face when he answered it. "I'm not a fuck toy Dave" Adam growled. Dave gave Adam a once over, taking in his still dishevelled hair, his tight jeans and top then grinned "You look like one to me Copeland" Dave told him before he kissed him. He had planned to not let this happen again but one fiesty slap from Adam was enough to make Dave want him and he pulled him into the room and shut the door then pushed Adam onto the bed where they kissed fiercely, both fighting for dominance before Adam gave it up to Dave with a groan of surrender.

Dave unbuckled Adam's belt, sliding it from his pants before lathing his tongue across his belly as he unzipped his jeans. Adam pushed Dave's head down towards his cock, wanting Dave to suck it badly. "Please" He begged as Dave released it from his underwear. Dave took it into his mouth, sucking hard gripping the base with his hand as he moved his mouth up and down on the thick length. Adam threw back his head and closed his eyes "Ahh fuck!" he cursed as Dave lightly grazed Adam's cock with his teeth and drew it back into his mouth. Adam panted and struggled the remove his top and Dave stopped sucking Adam to help remove his jeans and then removed the sweat pants he had been wearing.

He pulled Adam to the edge of the bed where he stood and lifted Adam's legs to his shoulders as he plunged inside him. Adam cried out from the suddenness of his possession but then looked up as him and growled as he tightened his muscles around Dave's dick.  
Dave's eyes flared with fire and he grasped Adam's hips more tightly as he pounded Adam's ass. He looked down at Adam's face as he fucked him and realised he was hungry for the taste of his lips.

He lowered Adam's legs and then covered Adam with his body as he drew Adam's face to his for a lusty kiss. Adam's hands went to Dave's face and ran over the short spikes of his close-shaven hair, returning Dave's kisses and moaning into his mouth. "I'm close!" he broke away to shout and Dave's hands moved to Adam's ass to change the angle of his strokes. Adam wrapped his legs around Dave and gasped for breath as Dave started to fuck him hard and deep. He clawed Dave's back and whimpered beneath him and then shouted "Fuck! Yes! David!" as he came all over their chests. Dave growled possessively as he filled Adam with his seed, closing his eyes in ecstasy. He gathered Adam into his arms as they came down from the high only to find Adam had already fallen asleep and laughed.

He realised as he laughed that it was the first time he'd laughed in a long time. He looked down at Adam sleeping in his arms and frowned. He had to admit this sudden thing with Adam had really rocked his world. He couldn't deny that the sex was incredible. He lay there for hours just watching Adam sleep and running a hand through his long blonde hair. For the first time in a while he fell asleep not feeling alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! This will probably be the last update before I go away so next week no updates. I might manage to get one out tomorrow morning before I get on the plane but we'll see.  
But there'll be plenty of updates when I get back. Taking my laptop with me so I can work on some stories while I'm away.  
Bye for now,**_

_**Punk.**_

_**P.S I realise this is turning into a complete Dave/Adam fic - but don't worry Cena and Shawn will get more play later down the track.****

* * *

**_Dave woke the next morning realising someone was sleeping on his shoulder and he yawned and stretched, making Adam stir and wake also. He looked up at Dave and smiled a little shyly and Dave smiled back, thinking it was cute.  
"I'm sorry about last night Adam. I never meant to make you feel used. I.....never meant for this to happen" Dave apologised.  
"It's okay" Adam said sleepily. "So I guess I was kind of just a substitute for Shawn ha?" He added, testing the waters.  
Dave didn't answer for a moment but ran his hand up and down Adam's arm in a gentle caress. "Not exactly. Yes I'm still in love with Shawn, and yes I was lonely and well you were there, but when I was with you I wasn't thinking of Shawn" Dave finally replied with honesty. "He... slept with me once while he was thinking of John. I wouldn't do that to anyone after knowing what it feels like"  
Adam pulled Dave's face to his and they shared a tender morning kiss. "Come have breakfast with me. We'll gorge on all the stuff we're not supposed to eat and talk about crap that doesn't have anything to do with wrestling" Adam suggested.  
Dave thought that sounded pretty good right about now and told him so. When Adam smiled at him his heart did a little flip-flop in his chest.

After a shower and change of clothes they headed down to the breakfast lounge and ordered a bit of everything on the menu. Dave spent most of the breakfast laughing at the silly stories Adam told him about crazy fans he'd met or things he did to get in trouble when he was little. Adam sure had a way of cheering him up. He almost felt like his old self again.  
But all too soon breakfast was over and the daily grind called. Dave realised he was disappointed the time had passed so quickly. He was unsure if this was a rebound thing or the start of something special, but he knew he wanted to see more of the rated R superstar.  
"Hey uh.. Adam would you like to maybe do this again sometime? Maybe dinner instead?"  
Adam blushed, thrilled that Dave was asking him out and not just doing the old "Well it's been fun" routine that usually followed after a spontaneous sexual encounter. "Yeah sure Dave I'd love to"  
"Great. Well... thanks for breakfast" Dave replied awkwardly before leaning down to kiss Adam. It had only meant to be a quick kiss but Adam sighed against his lips and deepened the kiss, his hands coming to rest on either side of Dave's face and he lingered, enjoying the serenity kissing Adam invoked within him. "I'll see you later" Dave replied with a smile as he stepped back and Adam watched him leave with a dreamy look on his face. He was a little scared, not knowing where this thing with Dave was heading. Were they just having a fling? He was worried about falling too deep when Dave had admitted he still loved Shawn, but at the same time didn't want to give up the chance that this could be something special.

* * *

Cena lay next to Shawn trying to catch his breath after another long morning lovemaking session. He looked at Shawn adoringly and ran a hand through Shawn's damp hair. He couldn't seem to get enough of him, taking him whenever the opportunity presented itself no matter where they were. But lately he'd noticed Shawn was a little distant. He was scared of losing him and so had made a decision. "Mmm baby that was incredible" John whispered, kissing along Shawn's neck. "I've got something to ask you." he continued.  
"Hmm what is it honey?" Shawn replied a little absently.  
"Sit up for a moment" John said with a smile and then lifted his pillow to show a small box he'd been hiding. He picked it up and kissed Shawn on the mouth and then put the box in his hand. "Shawn, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" He asked as Shawn opened the box to find a silver band. Shawn dropped the box on the bed with shock. "Baby?" John asked, a little worried when Shawn didn't answer straight away. Shawn looked at the ring and all it represented. He had been lying there just seconds before thinking of how the thrill of their relationship was starting to fade for him - and now suddenly Cena had proposed. He didn't know what to say.  
"Shawn?" Cena prodded again.  
"I don't know what do say.... Yes I guess" He stuttered.  
"Oh Shawn!" John shouted with happiness and hugged Shawn tightly, covering him with kisses as Shawn lay there wondering if he was making the right choice.

* * *

Shawn convinced John that they should tell Dave about the engagement in person instead of letting him hear through the grapevine. It was the least he could do after what he put Dave through.  
Adam and Dave had been chatting in the locker room about their previous feud, laughing at old memories when Dave froze, seeing Shawn and John walk through the door together hand in hand. Adam put a hand on his shoulder in support and turned to glare at the couple as they walked over.  
"What the fuck do you want Shawn?" Dave growled.  
"Don't talk to Shawn like that Dave" John warned. Dave just raised a brow.  
"Say whatever the fuck you came to say then get out of here" Adam interrupted. Shawn took a deep breath then said "I just thought you should know John and I... are engaged. I didn't want you to hear it from somebody else" Dave sat down hard. He was crushed. After over a year with Shawn he hadn't been ready for marriage with him, but with John he was ready in what? Not even 6 months?  
"Alright well now we know. Kindly leave us the fuck alone" Adam said, staring down the two of them before John sighed said "I'm sorry Dave" and took Shawn's hand again before they walked away.  
Adam took Dave into his arms and held him for a moment, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm okay Adam. I... I guess I should have seen this coming" Dave said, trying to act like he was fine. But he was stunned.  
"The nerve of them coming in here and flaunting their happiness in your face. I ought to.." "Adam I'm flattered you want to stick up for me but seriously I'll be okay" Adam took Dave's head in his hands and placed a quick kiss on his lips before he said, looking into Dave's eyes tenderly "How about we go for that dinner tonight? My treat. I insist"  
Dave managed a small smile and took Adam's hand in his own and placed a kiss on his palm. "That sounds great"  
Adam smiled brightly and Dave couldn't help but feel a little better.

* * *

After going back to the hotel to change they met in the lobby and Adam drove them to a nearby restaurant he'd heard had a good reputation. It wasn't too fancy but was relatively small and bustling with customers when they arrived. They took a table in the back that was fairly private due to some clever fake plant arrangements. Dave sat down and started playing with the cutlery as he started to feel melancholy again about Shawn's engagement.  
"Hey! You want to eat tonight or just imagine the food?" Adam teased as a waiter stood patiently waiting to take their order Dave blushed and quickly picked something from the menu and ordered a Jack Daniels before Adam changed it to a soft drink.  
"Can't I have one drink?" Dave asked. "Not when you're drinking it for the wrong reasons"  
"Meanie" Dave replied. Adam took Dave's hand. "I like the way you're dressed tonight. You look good" he said awkwardly. He wasn't good with compliments. At least he didn't know how to compliment guys. Dave was dressed in some black trousers with a charcoal grey shirt, his usual fancy gold watch and a gold bracelet adorning his wrists, and a matching gold chain nestled against his slightly exposed chest due to him having the first few buttons of his shirt undone. The way the shirt clung to his muscular frame was enough to make Adam hard and he shifted in his seat with the desire to take it off.  
"Thanks. You look good too. Although I'm starting to wonder if you own anything but jeans" Dave teased with a smile. Adam was wearing deep blue jeans and a studded black belt with a black button-up shirt that had white stripes all over it. "Not really" Adam admitted "But come on - admit you like the way they show off my butt" Adam urged.  
Dave laughed. "Maybe" Dave conceded after a fake moment of thought and Adam stuck out his tongue playfully.  
By dessert Dave realised he was having a great time with Adam and marvelled at how easily Adam could get him out of a bad mood. He looked over at Adam and watched as he closed his eyes in bliss over the taste of the cheesecake he was eating. When Adam opened his eyes he saw Dave starting at him and blushed. "What?" he asked.  
"Nothing, you're just cute that's all" Dave said.  
Adam tucked his hair behind his ears feeling a little self conscious "Thanks.. I guess"  
"Thanks for inviting me out. I've had a great time. You cheered me up" Dave added.  
"Good. That was the intention of course" Adam replied.  
They left the restaurant hand in hand as they walked out to the car, Dave realising that Adam had treated him a lot better in the short time they'd been together than Shawn ever had. He'd never really taken much notice of Adam before they got together. He'd always though he would be a bit of a prick but he wasn't. He was kind and considerate and really open with his emotions. Shawn had always been a closed book. He was starting to think that there was something special between them, but it was a little too soon to think long term, so he was just going to take it one day at a time.

When they got back to the hotel Dave walked Adam back to his hotel room. "Well goodnight" Dave said, leaning down to give Adam a goodbye kiss. But the moment Adam's lips touched his he was swept away and as Adam's arms came around him he deepened the kiss. One kiss led to another and soon Adam was inviting him into his room. Dave hesitated, not wanting to take things too fast and suggested he should go but Adam protested.  
"Don't go" he groaned against Dave's lips and Dave lost all interest in leaving and instead lost himself in Adam's touch. He stood patiently, letting Adam take off his clothes and then helped Adam quickly remove his own before they tumbled onto the bed, still kissing as their hands roamed each other's body. Dave rolled Adam below him and started running kisses up and down Adam's neck, his hands sliding to Adam's ass to lift him against his erection so they rubbed together, causing Adam to groan with pleasure. "Please Dave!" Adam moaned, needing to feel Dave inside him. He sighed with relief when Dave quickly prepared them both and then slid inside. "Like a fucking glove Adam. God you're so tight" Dave panted above him. Adam grinned and tightened his muscles further causing Dave's eyes to roll back in his head as he shouted "Oh fuck!" Adam laughed and Dave bit his shoulder and said "You won't... be laughing... in a minute" and started sliding out slowly and then slamming into Adam fast. The contrast of speeds making Adam dizzy with lust and he raked his nails down Dave's back as his climax built and then with one more hard thrust it hit him "Uh! David!" Adam shouted as he came. Dave buried his face in Adam's shoulder breathing in his scent as with a few more thrusts he came too. Dave held Adam tightly to him, savouring the pleasure Adam gave him before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm baaack :P I was on a roll this morning and finished the story, and since I'm going away I thought I might as well post the last few chapters so you have plenty to read while I'm away. Hope you enjoy the ending. I look forward to reading the reviews if I get a chance to check my email while I'm away.**_

_**

* * *

**_The next morning Dave woke up to find Adam lying there watching him sleep with a big smile on his face. "Morning" Dave said, grinning back at Adam. "Morning" Adam sang cheerfully  
"You're grinning like an idiot" Dave pointed out.  
"So are you" Adam replied.  
They laughed and then shared a quick kiss. Dave's hand moved to Adam's cheek and his thumb moved over the side of his face in a gentle caress as they lay there looking at each other. "So where do we go from here?" Adam asked, needing to know.  
Dave withdrew his hand and rolled onto his back, thinking for a moment before he rolled back over. "I want... I want to give things a shot, I want this to be a relationship.. but... please go easy on me. My heart's been a bit bruised and battered lately" Dave confided. He felt slightly vulnerable, scared to get hurt again but wanting to take a chance with Adam.  
"Well lucky you've got Dr Copeland here to heal it" Adam replied. He pushed Dave onto his back and then sat on top of him, taking Dave's face in his hands and placing a long romantic kiss on his lips. And as usual one kiss let to another and soon they were making love.

* * *

Adam thought it would be hard to come out to the guys on the roster that he was now with Dave, but only Randy gave him a hard time. He had made a comment as Adam and Dave walked past holding hands saying "So Copeland's packing fudge now. I should have known" Adam put his hand on Dave's chest to hold him back knowing that would set Dave off.  
"Shut the fuck up Randy everybody knows you want Shane McMahon but he's not interested in a dickhead like you. Go take your frustrations out on your two play things" Adam responded.  
Randy growled "They're not play things. And I'm happily married thank you" and walked away. Adam laughed softly knowing he'd hit a sore spot.  
"How'd you know he liked Shane?" Dave asked.  
"A little birdy told me. Come on we better get a move on" Adam said, pulling Dave towards the locker room.

* * *

After dating for almost 6 months the night of their anniversary came around and Adam had quite the evening planned. Unfortunately those plans had been changed slightly when Dave had to have a meeting with creative and was going to be late getting back to the hotel. But Adam just used that time to prepare things. When Dave got back to the hotel looking tired late that night he was surprised to still find Adam up waiting for him.

But there he was sitting on the bed in a silk dressing gown and there were candles around and soft music playing in the background. They were even in a much fancier room than what they usually got. "What's going on?" Dave asked with confusion.  
"Happy 6 month anniversary" Adam said going to door to greet him. Dave pulled him close to kiss him, savouring the taste of him before he broke away. "Well this is a nice surprise" he said "I'm sorry I didn't realise the date"  
"It's okay baby this is all just for you anyway. I want to show you how happy you make me" Adam said before he stole one more kiss and led Dave over to the bed. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed" Adam ordered.  
"Your wish is my command" Dave replied with a grin. He was eager to find out what Adam had in store for him and so hurried out of his clothes and onto the bed.  
Adam slid out of the dressing gown and sat on his lap then quickly blindfolded him causing Dave to whine "Hey! That spoils all my fun!"  
"Mmm no Dave it's only going to enhance it. You'll see" Adam purred. Dave heard the sound of a lid being taken off one of those room service platters and remembered seeing one beside the bed .  
"I got room service to bring up a few things. I thought you might be... hungry" Adam said cheekily.  
"I'm hungry alright, but not for food" Dave growled as his hands roamed Adam's back and cupped his ass. "Open up" Adam commanded and Dave was soon biting into a strawberry dipped in chocolate. "Mmm" He moaned as he ate.  
"And next.." Adam placed a spoon at his lips and he was soon tasting cheese cake. Adam kissed him and groaned tasting the cheesecake on Dave's tongue. He drew back when Dave wanted to continue and chuckled softly before dipping the spoon in the last of the food choices. "And last but not least..." Chocolate mousse. Dave's favourite dessert. He reached for Adam and kissed him passionately, sharing the dessert and finally getting Adam a little breathless before he managed to pull away. "Uh uh uh I'm in control here" Adam scolded and before Dave knew what was happening he was handcuffed to the bed. "Hey!" He sulked.  
"It'll be worth it trust me" Adam insisted, placing one more quick kiss on Dave's lips before he grabbed the chocolate mousse and placed a good helping over Dave's manhood. Dave groaned with anticipation knowing what was to follow.  
Adam swiped at the mousse on the head of Dave's cock and moaned at the delicious taste. He smirked as Dave tried to escape the cuffs and as he licked the mousse off he watched Dave's facial expressions change from being in the throws of passion to frustration and back to passion again. When he took Dave all the way down his throat Dave almost came off the bed "Oh god Adam so good" he groaned. Adam sucked him hard for a moment, moaning around his cock and letting his tongue tease the underside before he sat back leaving Dave wanting.  
"You can't just end it there!" Dave protested.  
Adam smiled. "You look like you need a bath" was all he said before he uncuffed Dave and led the blindfolded man to the bathroom complete with Spa Bath.  
For a moment Dave was reminded of another bath - one where he had been an observer not a bather and sadness filled him. But then Adam removed the blind fold and looking into Adam's eyes warmed his heart once more. In them he saw love though in all this time they'd been together they'd never said the words. Perhaps tonight was the night.  
He stepped into the bath and once in the water Adam slid in behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He lay there with his eyes closed as Adam proceeded to bathe him with a sponge and and run kisses up and down his neck before finally taking pity on him and getting up to move into his lap again. Dave held him close and relaxed for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of Adam in his arms. Then he tilted Adam's head up so he could look him in the eyes. "I love you Adam" he said, meaning the words with all his heart.  
Adam's eyes shined with tears. "I love you too Dave. So much" he replied with passion before their lips met one more, this time in a long, slow, tender kiss that sealed their vow of love. And then further words weren't necessary as Dave slid inside Adam and they slowly began to make love, their hands joined under the water as they moved together. Adam nuzzled against Dave's neck and gasped for breath as Dave filled him again and again, taking him closer and closer to that high that he could only get here in Dave's arms. As he came he screamed Dave's name and Dave crushed Adam to him as he followed him, whispering Adam's name.  


* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later on Monday night before the show Dave and Adam were eating in the cafeteria. Eating at the other side of the room were Shawn and Cena. Shawn was seated facing toward the other couple and as he sat there he watched the two of them laughing and stealing kisses. They had eyes only for each other and Shawn looked down at his plate with tears in his eyes. He'd lost something special when he walked away from Dave. He was quickly coming to realise that he'd been an idiot. He had mistaken lust for love after that night with Cena. Yes he had loved John at one time, but then Dave had come along and his feelings for John had vanished, leaving only the curiosity of what might have been. He had thought after that night with John that he was in love with him but it was all just a fantasy. His fantasy of being watched while he had sex being fulfilled was what had made that night magic for him and now his mind wasn't clouded with lust he could see it all so clearly. He looked down at the ring on his finger and realised that now it was too late to take everything back - he couldn't go back to the way things were. It didn't matter that he now regretted throwing away something so previous as Dave's love. It didn't matter that John loved him desperately and did his best to make him happy. He wasn't Dave.

That night while John was making love to him, it was Dave Shawn was thinking about, tears trailing down his cheeks as he lied to John and told him he loved him afterwards, and poor John was too head over heels to notice his true feelings. Now it was Shawn lying there feeling cold and alone as he lay in John's arms.

* * *

Adam's birthday arrived and Dave wanted to make it a day to remember after the 6 month anniversary night Adam had given him. They started off with dinner, and Dave handing Adam his first present, which was a star named after him. "The Rated R Super Star" Adam chucked as he read the certificate. He looked up at Dave and smiled brightly "This is awesome. Thanks"  
"You're welcome" Dave replied, stealing a kiss. Adam kept admiring the gift until Dave reminded him his dinner was getting cold and he flushed and put the gift away. After dinner Dave took him to an old cinema that he'd rented for the night so they could watch Adam's favourite movie The Crow just the two of them. They sat up the back throwing popcorn at each other and stealing kisses. "You're missing the movie" Dave pointed out every time Adam kissed him. "I'd rather watch you" Adam replied. Dave froze wondering what Adam meant by that and if it's what he thought it meant. "What's wrong. Something I said?" Adam asked in confusion.  
"I never told you how Shawn and I broke up. Nobody knows but John, Shawn and I" Dave began and Adam sat back to listen, glad Dave was finally going to talk about it.  
"Shawn had a... fantasy. He wanted me to watch while he slept with another man. We decided on Cena. Let's just say they both enjoyed it a little too much and decided to continue doing it without me around" Dave said, looking down at his fingers entwined in Adam's.  
Adam looked Dave in the eyes and said "That's not what I meant when I said I wanted to watch you. I would never want to share you or be with anyone else, and I think Shawn's a fool for choosing Cena over you. But I'm glad he did because I wouldn't have gotten this chance to be with you and I've never been happier in my entire life as I am right now. I love you Dave"  
"I love you too Adam. I know you didn't mean it that way it just.. it just reminded me of it" Dave replied. They snuggled up together and watched the rest of the movie, Dave feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from his chest.

When they got back to the hotel Adam thanked Dave for the great birthday and settled in to snuggle up to Dave in bed for the night.  
"There's one more present" Dave revealed and reached to open the draw of the bedside table as Adam looked on with curiosity. "Dave you've already given me too much there's no need.... oh" Adam gasped as Dave drew out a ring box and opened it.  
"Adam.... will you marry me?" Dave asked as Adam stared at the ring box with wide eyes.  
"wha..oh my... Yes!!!" Adam babbled. Dave laughed and kissed the stunned blonde. Adam, finally coming out of his stupor kissed Dave back hard and said with a growl "Oh baby I'm gonna make you sooo happy" as he pulled Dave's pants from his body. "You already do.... oh god!" Dave replied as Adam proceeded to fulfill his vow.


	9. Chapter 9

Since Dave and Adam were happy and thought Shawn and Cena were happy they just announced their engagement to everyone as they were in the locker room preparing for their matches. Cena wasn't in the room at the time but Shawn was and he hid in the corner biting his lip in shock at the news and watched as Dave and Adam shared a tender kiss and then the other wrestlers gathered around to congratulate them. "Oh god.. I don't know if I can let him go.. If I can let him marry Adam" Shawn whispered to himself softly.

Cena heard about the announcement and was happy for them both. Especially because it meant Dave had moved on and he didn't have to worry about him trying to steal Shawn back. As they were eating room service in their hotel room that night John commented on the engagement wanting to see what Shawn thought of it. "So I hear Dave and Adam are engaged now. Good news ha?" John spoke between mouthfuls.  
Shawn burst into tears and John was shocked. "Shawn?" he asked with confusion. "You don't.. you don't still care about him do you?" John asked.  
"I love him John" Shawn admitted and John was rocked to the core. He stood up and paced the room as Shawn sat there sobbing.  
"I thought you loved me. You tell me you do - you're wearing my ring. What the hell is going on Shawn?" John shouted, hurt terribly.  
"I'm sorry John I care about you, I do, but I don't love you" Shawn admitted, looking at John through watery eyes.  
John nodded is head, his jaw tight with anger and grief. "Alright. Consider our engagement over" he said before storming out of the room. "John!" Shawn called after him but it was too late.  
Shawn sat there sobbing for over an hour. He felt horrible. He'd hurt two people that he cared about deeply.  
He came to realise in that space of time that Dave was well and truly out of reach. No matter how he wished he could take him back he knew Dave was happier now and he deserved that happiness. He may not be able to have a life with Dave, but he could still have a life with Cena - who loved him more than he deserved to be loved.  
Second best was better than nothing in his eyes and he quickly decided to patch things up. After calling a few of John's friends he found out John was playing pool at a bar down town that some of the guys were drinking at. He drove over there and found him playing alone in the corner, sinking the balls into the hole with a loud cracking noise every time the white ball hit the coloured ball. The anger behind his shots obvious. He looked up and saw Shawn standing there and kept playing until Shawn blocked his path. He looked up at John with puppy dog eyes and John felt too weak to resist. "What do you want Shawn?" He asked on the verge of tears.  
"You. I want you. I'm sorry for what I said back at the hotel. It's not true. Truth is I was just surprised Dave moved on so quickly and I went a little stupid for a while. I DO love you John. I want to spend my life with you so please - give me another chance?" Shawn asked, his lies as smooth as honey.  
"How am I supposed to believe a word you just said now after you told me it was Dave you loved not 2 hours ago? I don't know what to believe any more" John said with exasperation.  
"Look into my eyes and tell me you can't see how much I care" Shawn begged him.  
John looked into Shawn's eyes and like a fool saw what he wanted to see. "Shawn" He sighed as he let go of his anger and took Shawn's face in his hands to kiss him. Shawn closed his eyes and imagined it was Dave he was kissing, Dave taking him back with open arms and kissed John passionately.  


* * *

Adam and Dave weren't fussed on a big Ceremony. They just wanted to be married, and so their wedding was short, sweet and simple. Just the two of them and the celebrant, by the lake on Dave's property.  
John and Shawn had a lavish affair with most of the wrestlers from all the major wrestling corporations attending. They'd booked Madison Square Garden for the event and had gone all out with decorations. Both were held on the same weekend. One couple said their vows with joy in their hearts, the other with doubts and regret. As Dave kissed his husband he felt nothing but love and happiness, but when John kissed Shawn he wondered if Shawn was truly as happy as he made out. "I love you Shawn" he said softly, hoping he wouldn't come to regret what they'd just done.  
Only time would tell.

**THE END**

_**Well hope you enjoyed it! This will hopefully tide you all over until I return to start the sequal which will focus on Cena.**_

_**We all know Shawn doesn't deserve Cena - so give me some ideas on who you'd like to see win Cena's heart? I'll take all ideas on board when I start writing - but mind you the Hardy Brothers are excluded as I have plans for them *rubs hands together***_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi peeps!**_

_**Well it seems as though everybody suggested someone different for Cena's partner in the second story so I haven't been able to start writing yet.**_

_**I need you guys to vote on those that were suggested and the winner will be who Cena ends up with (as long as I can come up with a legitimate reason for them to get together)**_

_**So here's who you have to choose from:**_

*John Morrison

*Shawn

*HHH

*Randy

*Chris Jericho

*Undertaker

*CM Punk

*Christian

**_Please cast your vote by taking the poll that I have set up on my fanfic profile page._**

**_If you have any suggestions for something you would like to see happen in the story then post a review to this "chapter"_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Punk._**

**_*Note - I only just made the poll so it may take an hour or two to show up on my profile*  
_**


	11. Poll Results

_**And the winner is..... Shawn!**_

_**  
I can't believe so many people voted for Shawn when everyone was supposed to hate him! You actually want Cena to stay with someone who's with him because he's second best?**_

_**  
Doesn't he deserve to be treated better guys?**_

_**  
*scratches head in confusion* I don't get it, but what you want you shall receive! Although now I have to somehow change Shawn's character. Damn there goes my plans for him... **_

_**But Shawn and Cena will get the happy ending you want them to have.**_

_**  
Since Randy was runner up there might be some action with him too....I have to totally go back to the drawing board on my ideas here so it might be a few days before the new chapter is up.  
Cheers,  
Punk**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Here's the first chapter of part 2 of One Night In Heaven. Figure I'll just post to the same story instead of starting another one - keep it all in one place.  
This is just a "teaser" of what's to come really. All I've had a chance to write so far.  
Hope you all enjoy it.  
Thanks to all those that voted in the poll. I like having some input from my readers so I know what they want to see. If you want to suggest anything feel free :)**_

_**bye for now,**_

_**Punk.**_

_**

* * *

**_It was the morning after their wedding and Adam and Dave woke up almost at the same time. Dave opened his eyes to find Adam smiling at him and smiled back. "Morning" Adam said.

"Morning" Dave replied.

"You're smiling like an idiot again" Adam teased.

"So are you" Dave retorted.

They laughed and Adam grabbed Dave's face in his hands to give him a tender kiss. "Mmm thank you husband" Dave groaned afterwards.

"You're welcome husband" Adam replied and then laughed again. "Listen to us. So sappy"

"So who cares?" Dave chuckled, wrapping his arms around Adam and placing a kiss on his head.

Adam lay a hand on Dave's chest and propped himself up on an elbow to look down at him, and then said with tears in his eyes "Dave… I've never been this happy in my entire life. I just want you to know that".

"Aww hey – I feel the same way" Dave said as he placed a hand on Adam's cheek and ran his thumb over it in a tender caress.

"It doesn't bother you knowing Shawn got married too yesterday?" Adam asked hesitantly.

Dave looked into Adam's eyes and saw the slight vulnerability there and sighed. "Baby Shawn is my past. You're my future. It didn't bother me in the slightest. But I do worry about Cena though… I just hope Shawn doesn't hurt him like he hurt me. He's a good kid for the most part. I can't blame him for what happened"

Having reassured his husband Dave got up and stretched and then scratched his chest as he nodded his head towards the bathroom and said "Shower"

Adam buried himself back under the covers and yawned, closing his eyes again he mumbled "Maybe later"

"Adam… It wasn't a question it was an order" Dave clarified.

Adam perked up, jumping out of bed. "Well when you put it that way…" He replied and hurried towards the bathroom, eager for whatever Dave had in store for him.

Dave laughed and followed after him.

* * *

Shawn and Cena lay in bed the same morning. Cena was watching Shawn lay next to him feigning sleep. But he knew Shawn was awake. Somehow Cena knew Shawn was miles away even though he was only right there and wondered what was wrong

Shawn felt terrible faking sleep. He knew John was waiting for him to wake up but he couldn't face him yet. When he woke up that morning he knew he'd made a big mistake.

Finally he braved opening his eyes and looking at John to find John smiling down at him a little shyly, as if unsure of Shawn's reception and Shawn almost cried. He knew he was going to end up hurting this wonderful man and he didn't deserve it.

"Are you okay Shawn?" John asked as his hand brushed Shawn's hair back to tuck behind his ear.

"I'm wonderful. I'm married to you" Shawn replied with fake happiness and kissed John. He felt John's relief and soon John was kissing him back with eager passion. "I love you so much Shawn." John groaned against Shawn's lips. "Shh baby let me love you" Shawn replied, his hand dipping under the covers to wrap around John's growing erection and John forgot all about the strange way Shawn had been acting and gave himself over to Shawn's talented hands.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi guys!  
Next chapter for you already! This words just keep flying onto the paper for this one. I like when I get a story that seems to write itself like this. Hope you're all enjoying it :)**_

_**I just had to throw a lollypop in here. I've been dying to use one :P  
**_

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews as always.**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The following week was when it all fell apart. It all started with a lollypop.

Shawn had been sitting in a meeting beside John, most of the roster was there and creative were droning on about upcoming matches. He only cared what matches involved him so listening to the ideas for the others was boring him senseless. And that's when he noticed Jeff Hardy. He was sitting on the other side of the room facing him licking on a lollypop. The picture should have been innocent and childlike but the way Jeff was sucking and licking that thing was anything but innocent. Shawn watched with fascination as Jeff sucked the red lolly back into his mouth and closed his eyes as if the taste was heaven. He shifted in his seat getting slightly hard and his eyes quickly moved to John to see if John had noticed but as always John was listening intensely, his attention fixed on the speaker.

Shawn's eyes flicked back to Jeff to find Jeff watching him and licking his lips seductively. He then swirled his tongue around the lolly and then popped it back into his mouth only to remove it, then draw it back in again in an imitation of a blow job. His eyes never moved from Shawn's face and he smirked and then winked knowing Shawn was his for the taking. Shawn nodded and then tried to focus his attention back on the meeting, all the time his heart racing in anticipation of what would happen after the meeting.

John was staying behind to ask questions and then he had an interview to give for the magazine and so wouldn't be home for hours. He waved distractedly at Shawn when he said he would see him back at the hotel and then continued his conversation with one of the creative staff.

Shawn saw Jeff leaning by the door before he noticed he'd gotten Shawn's attention and started strolling away as if he had all the time in the world.

Shawn knew he should turn back or go back to the hotel. Anything but what he was about to do. But he needed it, needed to forget about his screwed up life, the husband he didn't want and the man he did want who was happily married. And what Jeff was offering was a diversion he couldn't resist.

He followed Jeff into a locker room where Jeff quickly locked the door. Jeff started licking and sucking on his neck but Shawn was distracted by the fact that Matt Hardy was sitting there watching them on the other side of the room.

"Whoa what's the deal?" Shawn asked, confused.

"Matty likes to watch. Is that a problem?" Jeff asked as he started to undo Shawn's pants and then before Shawn could reply was taking his cock into his mouth and sucking on it just like he had with the lollypop.

Shawn almost came right then and there. "Problem? There's no problem" Shawn panted. Dear god his secret fantasy was being acted out once more. Shawn groaned with lust as he looked at Matt looking at them. Jeff's own brother was watching his little brother sucking another guy off. It was too hot for Shawn to handle and he came in a matter of moments, Jeff swallowing his entire load like a pro.

"Mmm Matty I think he likes having an audience" Jeff snickered as he licked his lips and stood up again.

"Oh yeah" Shawn panted. "Fuck yes I like an audience"

"I should have figured you being an attention whore in the ring and all" Jeff replied as he removed the rest of Shawn's clothing and then pushed him onto a nearby couch.

Soon Jeff was taking him as Matt jerked himself off and told Jeff what to do to him. Shawn's cries of pleasure filled the room as the Hardy's had their way with him. When he finally came he came so hard he passed out, and as blackness took over he realised he could never go back. It was the fantasy that drew him to John all along and he couldn't live without this again.

He woke up to find Jeff had collared him and declared him now officially their bitch. If he had a tail it would have been wagging. Instead he got hard again and sighed with bliss as both Hardy's went to work on him, taking it in turns to suck him, his last thought before he forgot how to think being _I'm sorry John…oh god._

_

* * *

  
_

Late that night John walked into his hotel room. It had been a long day full of meetings, interviews and some script reading for a new movie that was soon to go into production. He couldn't wait to grab a bite to eat and curl up next to his husband and sleep.

But when he turned on the light he found Shawn sitting on the couch between Matt and Jeff Hardy, wearing a collar that was attached to a leash Matt was holding and almost died of shock.

"Is this some kind of joke that I'm not getting?" John asked with a shaky laugh.

"Tell him Shawn" Jeff ordered.

Shawn looked down at the floor in shame. "I'm… I belong to them now. I'm leaving you John. I'm sorry"

"Wha…. What? Shawn what do you mean you're leaving me? I… I don't understand what's going on here"

"He's our bitch Cena. We own him now. He came to us. Obviously you weren't giving him what he needed. Sorry man but we're taking him" Jeff said and the Hardy's stood up to move to the door, Shawn following as his leash was pulled.

"Shawn! Shawn please! Tell me this is some crazy joke!" John cried with desperation as they walked to the door. "Last night you told me you loved me and now you're leaving?"

"I lied John. Our marriage was a mistake. I knew that the next day. I don't love you John. I tried. I thought that I did but what I really loved was the fantasy. Matt and Jeff can give me that. I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. This just happened this afternoon…"

"That's enough talking bitch. Time to go" Matt declared and they all walked out as John stood there in disbelief.

As the door slammed signalling the end of his marriage and the happy future he thought was ahead of him John collapsed to his knees, shaking. He sat there in shock for about half an hour before the damn finally broke and he started sobbing. He looked down at his wedding ring and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor.

After his tears were spent he got angry. He'd given Shawn everything. His heart, his soul, his hand in marriage – all for Shawn to just throw it away in a week.

Damn him! Damn him for making him care, for leading him on, for lying to him.

John got up off the floor and slammed the door as he headed downstairs to the bar. He was going to drink until he was numb.

Randy was at the bar with Jay laughing about old times when John walked in and headed straight for the bartender to order a bottle of Johnny Walker. Something was seriously wrong with his best friend and Randy headed over after excusing himself to find out what it was.

"John. You okay man?" Randy asked, sitting down.

John was crying and shook his head. "Nope" Was all he said before he started downing drinks.

"What happened?"

"Shawn left me." John managed to say before he was sobbing again. He felt so humiliated saying that. His marriage had lasted a week. What a joke.

"What? Oh John I'm so sorry man but getting drunk isn't the solution"

"I just want the pain to go away Rand. I… can't take it" John said, looking at Randy with pain filled eyes.

"Well then come back to my room and we'll talk about it"

"I don't want to talk. Leave me alone. I just want to be alone. To get drunk in peace," John said before downing two more glasses in quick succession.

Randy didn't know what to do. He'd never seen John so devastated. There was only one person he could think of who might be able to talk some sense into him. "Alright I'll talk to you later. Please don't drink too much John I'm worried about you"

"Well don't be. I'll be fine. I don't need Shawn. I don't need anybody" John snapped and refilled his glass.

Dave and Adam had just finished watching a movie and were about to hop into bed when there was a knock at the door. "Who'd be knocking at this time?" Adam grumbled before he answered the door.

Randy stood there looking worried.

"Randy. What's wrong?" Adam asked. It must be something bad for Randy to visit them.

"I just wanted to talk to Dave for a moment if I can come in. Look I'm sorry for those comments I made a while back… I can be an ass sometimes. I've got my own problems but I shouldn't take them out on everyone else"

"It's alright. Come in Randy" Dave called out and Adam shut the door behind him.

"It's John. Shawn just left him. He's down at the bar and pretty messed up. I didn't know what to do. I thought maybe since you've been through this maybe he'd listen to you" Randy explained to Dave.

"I don't know if he'd listen to me but I guess I should try. Man he couldn't even last a fucking week? What's going on in Shawn's head" Dave said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Randy thanked Dave and headed for his room after asking Dave to keep him up to date with what happened and Adam and Dave headed downstairs to confront John.

By then John was plastered and was in the middle of an argument with the bartender who was trying to throw him out. "We're sorry about the trouble. We'll take him from here" Adam said as Dave started to help John out of the bar. John tried to push him away but was too drunk to do more than nudge him. "We're going to go up to my room and have a talk John. You can come willingly or I can drag you there. Your choice" Dave warned. Adam followed close behind, smiling with amusement.

"Fuck you Dave!" John slurred as Dave pushed him into the elevator. He was a sobbing mess. He sat on the floor of the elevator and cried as he drank what little was left in the bottle until Adam swiped it off of him.

Adam opened the door when they reached their floor and Dave dragged Cena into the room and sat him on the couch.

"Alright here's how it is kid. I know what you're going through. You know that since it was you Shawn left me for. But alcohol isn't the answer. It just brings you down even more, makes the problems worse not better"

"I know" John sobbed. "I just don't know what else to do to make the pain go away"

"Only time can do that. It's going to hurt for a while, like an injury you get from the ring, but after a while it'll fade and you'll feel better again. You're just going to have to try and move on, if necessary divorce Shawn and cut all ties and try and get on with your life" Dave advised.

"I can't. I.. love… Shawn… so much. I married him because he's the.. he's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with" John replied in between sobs.

"Well then you've got to fight for him. It's either that or you give up and move on. It's your choice and you'll do what's right for you but John I'm not kidding you when I say you deserve better. Shawn only loves one person – himself. I learnt that the hard way"

"No he doesn't. We were in love it just went wrong somehow. It's my fault" John denied, shaking his head. Adam's heart went out to the guy. Shawn had really done a number on him. But then he'd done the same to Dave too. Man if Shawn were there right now Adam would love to give him a piece of his mind!

"Maybe, maybe not. Look, why don't you go get some sleep and things will be a little clearer in the morning" Dave said, patting John on the back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess guys…I'm just really hurting right now" John apologised, feeling bad for his behaviour earlier when everyone was just trying to help.

"Hey it's cool, we understand John, Really. And like Dave said it's going to hurt for a while but time heals all wounds. Take it from a guy who's been married 3 times!" Adam said.

"Third time's the last time," Dave growled as they saw John to the door. They watched the poor guy stumble down the hallway to his room.

"I'll just let Randy know how it went and then I'll be back," Dave said, giving Adam a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Adam sighed, thought of how lucky he was that he had someone like Dave and then got into bed, eagerly awaiting the return of his husband so he could show him just how thankful he was.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Well here's the next chapter for you all. I'll leave this story for a day or two now to catch up on the others now that wrestlemania has been and gone. So annoyed! I haven't gotten to watch wrestlemania yet but a friend of mine accidentally let slip who won MITB and ruined my surprise :( Although YAAYYAYAYYAYAYYA CM Punk won. I just would have preferred not to know before I even get to watch it. So then I decided I might as well just find out who won the rest of the matches. So now I know._**

**_Anyway thanks for the reviews. Hope you're enjoying the story and yes don't you love how selfish I made Shawn :P  
He may change his ways... we'll see :)_**

**_

* * *

_**The next morning John woke with an awful hangover and groaned, his head throbbing and his eyes hurting from the light entering through the gap in the curtain.

As his hand went out to the other side of the bed and found it empty the events of the night before came cashing back and he lay there, groaning again in humiliation. He'd cried like a baby last night. What a loser.

Like Dave had said a broken heart is just an injury like any other. Did he cry when he got injured? No!

So Shawn had left him well so what! Either he would win him back or he would move on. Either way he'd survive. There was no need to crumble into a blubbering mess.

_Time to get up and face the day _John thought to himself as he finally got out of bed.

As he slipped into the shower and added _first day without Shawn in my life_ his control crumbled and the tears flowed. He told himself it was just water from the shower on his face. He slapped himself "Stop is John. Get a grip! You don't want to live without him? Then fight for him like Dave said. Get dressed and go see him already" he said aloud. The words motivating him into action and he briskly finished his shower, getting out to change and head for the Hardy's room.

He knocked on the door, his heart pounding in his chest as he braced himself to see Shawn again. When the door opened he got the shock of his life. Matt was standing at the door and Jeff was sitting on the bed watching as Shawn ate breakfast from a dog bowl on the floor.

When Shawn looked up and saw John he blushed and stopped eating. John just stood there flabbergasted for a moment before coughing and saying "Uh I'd like to talk to my husband alone for a moment"

Matt looked at Jeff. "Up to you Jeffy"

"Hey! Shawn can answer for himself alright" John replied angrily.

"Please Jeff give us a moment" Shawn asked and Jeff nodded, leaving the room with Matt so they were alone.

"How can you let them treat you like this Shawn! They've got you eating like a goddamn dog and you choose this over me? I don't understand. Help me to understand Shawn. I mean - I thought you loved me" John said as he paced the room.

"John… there was a time when I loved you. That was before Dave. Before I realised I had a fetish…. Look when we slept together while Dave was watching I thought that I'd fallen back in love with you – but it was just a fantasy and I realised that as soon as Dave broke up with me. But I knew it was too late for me to get him back and that second best would have to do. I didn't want to hurt you like I'd hurt Dave. I thought I could be happy enough with you that's why I married you. But the morning after I knew it was a mistake. I knew I should never have done it and I'm so sorry that I couldn't just be honest with you and tell you how I really felt.  
And then this little thing with Jeff happened and made me realise what I needed, what was missing in my relationship with you. It's my fantasy – my fetish. I like to be watched John. I can't help it. I crave it. The Hardy's give me that every night and I find I like being treated like a sex object. It turns me on like nothing else. That's why I let them treat me this way John. I like it. And that's why you and I can't be together any more. I think you should get a divorce John" Shawn told him.

John hadn't been able to get much further than Shawn's 'second best' comment before he felt the tears returning. He was hurt that Shawn had lied to him for so long about how he felt. That what John thought were special moments was just Shawn going through the motions. "Alright. Alright Shawn. Goodbye" John said and left, unable to stand even looking at Shawn right now and not wanting Shawn to see his tears.  


* * *

Randy found John a short while later sitting in the restaurant downstairs staring into space while his food got cold and knew John was still in a bad way.

"You going to eat that before it gets cold or can I have it?" Randy asked sitting down across from him.

John didn't say anything, just pushed the plate towards Randy.

"I spoke to Shawn this morning" John began, looking out the window.

"Oh?" Randy replied, encouraging John to continue.

"He was eating out of a goddamn dog bowl on the floor of the Hardy's room when they opened the door. And he liked it. He's chosen to live that way over a life with me." John laughed bitterly, unable to comprehend it all.

Randy couldn't help it – he laughed. "God man! I never realised gay relationships were so full of drama. I mean there's no girls involved!"

John stiffened. He was used to Randy's jibes about being gay but he wasn't in the mood to be made fun of.

"I'm sorry man just… that's some fucked up shit right there. If he wants to be treated like an animal well then fine let him. You can do way better John"

"Yeah… Well we can't help who we love Randy. And denying it isn't going to make it go away. When are you going to admit you're in love with Shane" John said, getting it out in the open. God, he'd known how Randy felt for ages but would Randy admit it? Talk about it? No. Because that would mean he would have to come to terms with the fact that he was gay and would have to leave his wife.

Randy blushed and said "That's none of your business John"

"Yeah? Well then why is my love life yours?" John replied.

Randy sighed. "I'm sorry John..I"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. Maybe Dave's right and I should just give up and move on" John said as he started turning his coffee cup around as he thought.

"You know what John. If you love Shawn, really love him, then don't give up on him"

"And you should stop thinking about what people are going to say and think and just do what will make you happy" John replied.

"It's not me that's worried John… It's Shane. He doesn't want his dad to find out he's gay. He knows Vince will never talk to him again and he'll lose his job. And he won't let me leave Samantha now we've got the baby. It hurts me every time I have to see him and pretend that we hate each other. But you're right. Maybe it's time we stopped pretending. We're both miserable without each other… I guess I've got some thinking of my own to do" Randy said as he stood up. He patted John on the back and said "good luck" before walking off.  


* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_**Next Chapter.**_

_**Not sure how often I'll be able to update over the easter break but hopefully I'll have even more writing time! :)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews as always.**_

_**

* * *

**_John lay awake that night trying to think of a way to win Shawn back, to be able to give him what he wanted sexually without having to share him. Finally as he recalled he had to get up early to shoot a promo it came to him – a camera! Surely knowing they were videotaping themselves would give Shawn the feeling of being watched that he craved!

He jumped out of bed, eager to start the day and to talk to Shawn the first chance he got.

* * *

He found Shawn loading the car for the trip to their next show location. Jeff and Matt were nowhere around that he could see but he knew they wouldn't be far away.

"So they let you off your lead I see" John said as he walked up.

Shawn blushed and looked away "That's just for when we're alone. I don't have to wear it in public"

"You shouldn't have to wear it at all Shawn. Look at me" John said when Shawn continued to avoid his eyes and load bags into the car.

Shawn looked up and John gathered Shawn's face in his hands. "I love you Shawn. I'm not going to divorce you. Not now not ever. I've found a way for us to be together and for you to still have what you need. Ride with me today so we can talk"

"John… There's no point"

"You owe me Shawn. Owe me for all you've put me through. All I'm asking is for you to hear me out," John pleaded.

"Alright. Just let me go tell Matt and Jeff." Shawn agreed and John sighed in relief. "Okay baby I'll meet you at the car" he said before he turned and walked away with more bounce in his step.

As they drove Shawn took Shawn's hand and Shawn sighed and let him. "Baby I love you, and I'm know you care for me more than you say. I love you despite all your flaws and I want you to give our relationship one more chance. I know you have needs you think I can't fulfil, but I thought of a solution to that. How would you feel about being videotaped? I thought I could set up a camera to film us. It's not a person but hey it's still watching" He squeezed Shawn's hand and looked over at him with a look of hope.

How could he deny that face? And John was right. Shawn did owe him for all he'd put him through. They were married for better or for worse and he was making a mockery of those vows that meant so much to John.

"Alright. It sounds like it's worth trying" Shawn replied and John was so overjoyed he had to pull over so he could kiss Shawn. Shawn felt warmth envelop him as John embraced him. He was always so tender, so gentle with Shawn, treating him like he was the most precious thing in the world to him. It was such a contrast to the way he'd been treated by others and Shawn couldn't help but be moved by it. He felt a spark of hope that things would work out for them this time. John deserved to be happy and well, if he was so dedicated to making this work and being with him, it was only fair that Shawn tried his best too.

So with that thought in mind, he kissed John back with passion and John moaned feeling Shawn's eagerness and deepened the kiss until Shawn was panting for breath in his arms.

It was John that pulled away in the end, Shawn clinging to his shirt as he chuckled and settled back in the driver's seat. "Don't lose this mood. We're not far from the city now" John replied as he restarted the car and got back on the road. And so for the rest of the drive Shawn rested his head on John's shoulder and enjoyed the feel of John's arm around him.

When they got to the hotel Shawn stood around impatiently as John took his time at the reception desk checking in. John smiled at him with sparkling eyes full of mirth and Shawn knew he was doing it deliberately to draw things out. But Shawn turned the tables on him when they got in the elevator, kissing him as soon as the doors closed making John finally lose his control and push Shawn up against the elevator wall to ravish him. Their tongues duelled and John made a mess of Shawn's hair grabbing it in his hands as he kissed Shawn passionately. When the elevator doors opened both were breathing heavily and hurried for their room. John swiping the card and pushing open the door before dumping his bags on the floor and then being tackled by his eager husband onto the bed.

John was on fire for Shawn. It felt like forever since he'd made love to him. And to feel such passion from Shawn – it was even longer since he'd felt that.

With shaking hands he pushed Shawn away and fumbled through his bags until he found the camera and set it up as Shawn removed his clothing.

Then he was back on the bed and Shawn was helping him remove his shirt and pants, which seemed to take forever. Finally John was naked and pushed Shawn down on the bed, his lips roaming Shawn's body, his tongue snaking out to lathe Shawn's nipples and belly before moving down to Shawn's aching arousal. Shawn watched as John took his length into his warm mouth and threw his head back, closing his eyes and groaning as John began to suck. He opened his eyes again to look at the camera, shivering at the thought that everything John was doing to him was being caught on film. It made him hot. He pushed John away and quickly jumped on top of him to kiss him hungrily. "Mmm Shawn" John groaned as Shawn's lips roamed his body before latching onto his neck to bite and then suck the skin there. John's hands reached down to grab Shawn's ass and pull him closer and Shawn growled and rubbed against him. John's fingers started to probe Shawn's asshole, sliding in and out to stretch the warm tunnel and Shawn clung to him, enjoying the pleasure/pain of the intrusion. Shawn bit John again on the shoulder this time and then slowly impaled himself on John's dick, moaning aloud at the feeling of being filled so completely.

"Ah! Fuck Shawn! So hot… mmm tight" John panted as he began to thrust up into Shawn. His hands again moved to Shawn's hair to grab fistfuls of it and then released it to ran his hands down Shawn's sides and finally cupped Shawn's ass, rubbing the small globes in his hands as Shawn moved above him.

Shawn rode John hard, slamming down onto him and then rising up slowly only to slide down again even harder. His hands grasped John's shoulders for support as he moved and John looked up at him, pulling him down for a long lusty kiss that Shawn returned with equal enthusiasm.

"You like the camera baby? Like knowing that this is all being recorded?" John grunted in Shawn's ear.

Shawn moaned. "Yesss" he panted.

"I can't wait to play this back…watch my dick sinking into you… watching… the pleasure on your face" John replied breathlessly.

Shawn whimpered, so turned on by John's words that he knew he was getting close.

On of John's hands moved from Shawn's ass to his cock to stroke him while he continued to tell Shawn how hot he looked when he was being fucked and how good he felt around John's dick.

Finally John rolled them over and with a few hard thrusts sent them spiralling into release. John groaned, almost in pain from the intense pleasure as he came inside Shawn. He felt the warm splash of Shawn's cum on his belly and looked down to see Shawn looking up at him.

He placed another passionate kiss on his lips before rolling to the side of the bed and then getting up to turn off the camera before laying back down again.

Shawn lay there trying to catch his breath, feeling amazing. He felt Johns arms come around him to gather him against his chest and felt loved. He sighed. What did he ever do to deserve John's love? He had treated John terribly and still John loved him.

He was being given a second chance here. A chance to make it up to John and be the husband he deserved. He felt a bit silly for the way he'd been acting. He was too old to be doing stupid things like being led around on a bloody leash. He'd been a bit blinded by the kinky sex but when it came down to it that's all it was – sex. He didn't feel anything for Matt and Jeff other than lust.

In the short time he'd been with the hardy boys he'd realised that although he had needs in the bedroom that were a bit out of the norm he also wanted it to be with someone special, to feel loved in those times when he was out of the bedroom. That's why he started missing Dave after they broke up.

Slowly he was coming to better understand himself and realised he kept rushing into relationships without thinking them through, without really getting to know the person (or persons) he was sleeping with. He'd been selfish, only thinking about what he wanted and caring about what he got out of the relationship and never thinking of his partners needs or wants. It was time for that to stop.

It was time to find out if his relationship with John was something that could really stand the test of time. John treated him better than he deserved, loved him and freely admitted it, pleased him in the bedroom – especially now he was making an effort to cater to his needs. He was everything Shawn had been looking for but never realised was right under his nose.

"John?" Shawn said suddenly, waking John from his half-doze.

"Mmm?" John replied sleepily.

"Let's go away together on a holiday somewhere. I want… I want to try and make this work" Shawn suggested with a blush.

When John didn't answer he looked up to find John staring at him with tears in his eyes. "Really Shawn? You're not just leading me on again are you? If you are just leave now. I can't take any more of your lies"

"No John I mean it - as long as you sill want to give me a second chance. I know I don't deserve it"

"No, you don't. But I don't care. I don't want to live without you Shawn. Call me pathetic" "You're not pathetic" Shawn interrupted.

"Well everyone tells me I deserve better" John shrugged.

Shawn's eyes filled with tears. "You do. But I can be that better person. Just give me a chance and I'll be the man you thought you were marrying. I care about you John, I want to learn to love you"

"Then lets do it. Provided we can both get some time off at the same time" John agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Next chapter for you. This the last one... or is it? Read and find out :)**_

_**Loving how much Shawn hate I'm getting! You people voted for him and now suddenly you DON'T want John to stay with him. Make up your minds people :P**_

_**How about I put a poll up and you tell me whether you want me to break them up or not? - Check it out on my profile.**_

_**Neroanne - if you reading I'm having major writer's block with my request story for you but I will continue when it starts coming to me again. Sowwy :(**_

_**JoMo Fanspot - Your story is in the works. I know I promised you would have it soon so I'll start writing it next week. **_

_**Anyway thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Oh I guess I should also point out Shane is not married in my story.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Since they both had some niggling injuries that needed a break to fully heal they gained their week off and decided to go to a resort in Maui so they could relax on the beach together.

Their days were filled with sun and surf, they spent a lot of time relaxing under the cool shade of palm trees reading to each other, walking the beach holding hands or swimming in the ocean when they weren't perusing the markets and shops for souvenirs.

And at night they would stay in, eating room service and surprising each other with little gifts they had bought during the day or they'd watch a movie.

The first night they were at the resort John played the video of the night they'd filmed themselves having sex after pretending he had brought along a movie.

When Shawn saw himself on the screen being taken by John he was hard in an instant. John found it pretty hot himself and it didn't take long before the camera was out again and Shawn was giggling as they filmed themselves having sex while they watched their own sex tape.

But as the days went by Shawn realised how special John was and found himself wanting to become a better man for him. And so after that first night he asked John to leave the camera off and John was thrilled.

On the last night before they would fly back home and go back to work Shawn whispered to John that he loved him as John lay sleeping in his arms - and this time he meant every word. Someday he'd get the courage to say them when John was awake.

* * *

During the time Shawn and John were on their holiday Randy had been busy also. It was time for his relationship with Shane to come out into the open. He'd left his wife (who hadn't taken the news well) and was now living in a hotel, hoping after he spoke to Shane that they could move in together, and so he went to confront Shane at his office.

Randy didn't knock, knowing Shane probably wouldn't hear the noise anyway. He was always so lost in his work that he seemed to zone out to the world around him. Randy had always found it cute when after sex he'd lie in bed and watch Shane working at the hotel table with his laptop typing away, oblivious to how cute he looked sitting there half naked with his hair all messy from their lovemaking. But at times like this it did get on his nerves.

Shane stood up as Randy walked in, fear warring with excitement on his face. "Randy what are you doing here, are you crazy? If we get seen together…" Randy didn't let Shane finish, instead he kissed his lover passionately. It had been two weeks since they'd been alone together and Randy was starved for the taste of him. He felt Shane's control slip as he started to kiss him back but then finally his fears overrode his passion and he stepped back. "Randy I thought we agreed not to bring this to work"

"I've left Samantha Shane. I'm sick of hiding our relationship. She doesn't know I've left to be with you, but she knows there's someone else she just figures it's another woman"

Shane's face grew pale knowing Randy was going to try and push him to do something he wasn't ready for, was unsure if he'd ever be ready for. His father's good opinion meant too much to him, and Vince was not a fan of gays. He tolerated his wrestlers gay relationships since the ones in happy relationships worked harder, but if he found out his son was gay… well Shane just knew Vince would lose all respect for him.

"Randy I can't. Not yet. Please… you need to give me more time" Shane begged.

"Shane, I've given you 2 years. I can't do this anymore. Either we go public or this is over" Randy said, shaking his head.

"Randy…" Shane began. He loved Randy but… he was happy with the way things were now.

"Shane please I'm begging you. I want to show the world how much you mean to me. You say you love me so why don't you want the same thing?"

"You know why Randy. But… I don't want to lose you" Shane sighed.

"Well can I at least move in with you? I don't have anywhere to go right now"

"Are you kidding me? Randy - everyone thinks we hate each other. If you move in with me… No we can't it'll get back to my dad for sure"

"Your dad. It always comes back to Vince with you. You're a grown man you're free to live your life your way. Why do you let him come between us Shane? Nothing comes before you in my life" Randy said sadly before he cradled Shane's face in his hands. "Please baby just think about it at least. I can't go on much longer like this. It's killing me. I'm lashing out at everyone around me. I hate the person I'm becoming" Randy caressed Shane's face and Shane sighed once more, unable to resist those sad brown eyes just like a puppy dogs. "Just give me a little more time. But look – I'll come see you tonight. I agree it's been too long since we've been together and… I need you" Shane said in the hopes of placating Randy.

"I need you too… my silver fox" Randy crooned before his lips met Shane's in another passionate kiss.

Shane heard a noise and his eyes widened as he saw the door burst open. Acting on impulse he pushed Randy away and spat. "What the fuck are you doing Randy?" As Vince stood there taking in the scene with shock. "Thank god you're here Dad Randy just barged into my room and threatened me and then tried to assault me. Goddam fag" Shane said, wiping at his lips as if he was disgusted. Randy stood there as if cemented in stone, unable to believe what Shane was doing.

Since Vince had bought into Shane and Randy hating each other from past staged verbal spats he believed his son and turned to Randy. "Get the fuck out of here you sicko. How dare you try to assault my son. You're lucky you're such a big draw for the crowds or I'd fire your ass right now. Instead you stay the hell away from Shane or I'll take out a restraining order on you – you hear me?"

Randy just looked at Shane with cold eyes as his heart broke. Shane avoided looking at him, his face flushed with guilt.

"I hear you Sir. Your son started it. But I'll finish it now" Randy left the room knowing deep in his heart that Shane had never really loved him. Not enough. Not as much as he had deserved. He walked with his head held high fighting tears, refusing to cry for someone who didn't deserve them, for something that could have been beautiful but now would never be.

* * *

When John and Shawn returned from their trip everyone could see how happy they were. There was a new sparkle in their eyes whenever they looked at each other. Adam and Dave smiled seeing that the time away was good for them and were relieved things looked like they were going to work out for John.

John had never been happier, but he could tell something was very wrong with Randy when he walked over to say hello. Randy was sitting on a bench just staring at his shoes, half dressed and seemingly without motivation to finish. "Rand… you okay?" John asked, patting his friend on the shoulder and looking down at him with concern.

Randy seemed to snap out of his blank stare and breathed heavily as he said "Yeah… yeah everything's…fine. How was your holiday?"

John was quickly distracted, smiling brightly as he replied "Great. Shawn and I really worked things out and we're officially back together"

"That's good John. I'm happy for you" Randy replied, managing a small smile for his friend.

And then he saw Shane walk past the open door on his way to his office without looking into the room and he closed his eyes against the pain. "Real happy for you John" He added and then went back to getting ready for his match.

* * *

A few weeks later Shawn couldn't contain his feelings anymore. He was in love – this time for real and it was the most amazing feeling. He didn't want to hide it from the world or the man who'd made him feel that way any longer and so he took John out for dinner one night and after they'd finished eating he popped the question – asking John to marry him again, telling John that he loved him and wanted to start over.

John cried and was spinning Shawn around in the restaurant as he hugged him, knocking things off nearby tables and getting them kicked out.

They giggled like children as they left holding hands.

John asked Randy to be the best man again at the wedding and Randy didn't know what to say. In the frame of mind he was in right now weddings were not a good thing to be around, but he knew he couldn't let John down.

This time the couple kept the wedding small, inviting only close friends and family and this time holding it on a pretty cliff face overlooking the ocean. The vows were simple but moving and Randy watched the happy couple with a sad yearning for a love of his own.

Phil Brooks, the straight-edged super star CM Punk, had been taking in the moving ceremony when his eyes were drawn to Randy Orton standing beside John and he noticed the deep sadness in Randy's eyes.

He frowned wondering what had caused that sadness. He'd always thought Randy was a prick the way he was always insulting everybody and strutting around the place, but maybe that was all just an act, hiding a tortured soul within.

Phil found himself wishing he could make Randy smile suddenly, and then shook the thought off. Randy probably deserved to be unhappy. He certainly didn't do anything to make anybody else happy. But then he was a friend of John's so he couldn't be too bad right?

The ceremony had finished while he had been lost in his thoughts and he watched as Randy patted John on the back and then walked away, down towards the beach as everybody else moved forward to congratulate the newly-weds.

Not really knowing why Phil turned away from the crowd to follow Randy and the mystery that surrounded him down to the beach.

_**So that's the end of Series 2. Now It's on to write Randy & Phil's story.**_

_**I know some people want to see more cutesy Dave/Adam moments, and as I said above there's a lot of Shawn hate now too so let me know what you want to see happen in series 2 when you review this chapter - and check out my poll to vote for whether Shawn and John stay together or not.**_

_**Punk.  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi peeps!**_

_**Here's the first chapter of series 3. Just a short one to give you a taste of what's to come. You've got one more day to vote on whether John stays with Shawn or not so get your votes in. **_

_**Loving all the reviews. Thank you so much.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Randy walked along the rocky shore as the sea breeze blew his tuxedo jacket around him and the waves crept up the sand to splash his leather shoes, too lost in thought to notice the damage being done to them. He thought he was alone until he heard footsteps crunching in the sand behind him and turned to see Phil Brooks of all people jogging to catch up to him.

He stopped and allowed Phil to reach him wondering if something had happened but all Phil says was "What's wrong?" making Randy turn around and continue walking. "Why do you care?" Randy asked, shouting to be heard over the strong wind.

Phil shrugged, walking beside him. "I don't know. But you looked like you needed someone to talk to and well, I'm a good listener" Phil replied, offering Randy to open up to him. Instead he just laughed.

"Is it your wife? I heard a rumour you guys had broken up" Phil asked hesitantly.

"No it's not Samantha. Although the rumour is true we broke up. I left her " Randy admitted. He hadn't intended to reveal anything else but after looking over and seeing Phil was genuinely interested he found himself pouring out the whole story. "I left her because I was in love with someone else, someone I'd been having an affair with for 2 years… I didn't want to keep it a secret any more. Unfortunately that person did and now I'm alone. Guess I deserve it though after everything"

"Was she married too?" Phil replied.

"Who?"

"The person you were having an affair with"

"Oh. Uh well no. The problem was it's a he, and HE didn't have the guts to come out"

Phil was surprised. Randy was the last person in the world he would have thought was gay.

"And since you're so interested the _he_ I'm talking about is Shane McMahon. I'm sure you understand that information is for your ears only, although Cena, Dave and Adam also know about it" Randy replied, shocking Phil further.

"I thought you guys hated each other. I mean you're always getting into arguments"

"Those were staged. Shane's idea" Randy said as he picked up a shell and tossed it back into the ocean with frustration.

"So you guys have secretly been together for 2 years and nobody knew?" Phil marvelled.

"Yes... and now it's over. He just didn't love me enough to go public. Wasn't meant to be I guess. Anyway, I… would try and move on but after the way I've been acting the last few years who in the hell would want to date an asshole like me?" Randy said with a bitter laugh.

Phil bit his lip as he looked at Randy. Knowing Randy was gay had definitely made him look at Randy in a new way. He'd always found him hot but now? Now he had serious dating potential. Phil had always been a sucker for healing guys with broken hearts. He guessed that's why his relationships never worked out – he always picked the guys that came with too much emotional baggage. But here he was thinking of doing it all over again and before he could stop himself he said, "I would" and blushed.

"Yeah right. If you're a smart man Phil you'll walk back to the reception and forget this conversation ever happened" Randy cautioned.

"Well then I must be an idiot because all I can think about doing right now is kissing you" Phil responded as he moved closer to Randy.

"Don't…" Randy said as Phil's face moved closer but Phil kissed him anyway. It was a tender kiss with a hint of passion and although it only lasted a moment that was all it took for sparks to fly between them.

"There's plenty more where that came from. You know where to find me when you're ready for them" Phil said with a smile before he walked away leaving Randy alone on the beach to think about what had happened.

Randy didn't know what to think of Phil. He was a great guy - and good-looking, Randy couldn't deny that. Everyone thought highly of him and Randy had always admired his dedication to clean living despite the pressures to give in to drugs and alcohol that must surround him every day. And he already knew Phil was great with kids so he'd be good with his daughter Alanna… God! Why was he even thinking of the pros and cons of a relationship with Phil when he had no intention of taking Phil up on his offer.

Not now. Not when his soul still bled for the love he'd lost, over Shane's betrayal.

"Shane… oh god Shane why wasn't my love enough for you?" Randy's voice quavered as he stared out at the ocean and finally released the tears that he'd kept bottled up inside since their break-up.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Here's the next chappy. Enjoy! Happy Easter everyone! Hope you get lots of chocolate :)**_

_**Oh the poll is now closed and the verdict is in - Shawn and Cena are staying together. So sorry to all the Shawn haters I created!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

When Shawn and John returned from their short honeymoon they invited Randy out to dinner, in what Randy was sure was an attempt by John to cheer him up, but only left him feeling like a third wheel. It was hard to sit across from two people who were obviously happy and in love, and to see them being affectionate with each other. Especially when he'd never had the opportunity to do that with the man he had loved. Their affection was shown behind closed doors, hidden away from the world like it was something to be ashamed of.

Unable to take any more after the main meal was finished Randy pleaded a headache and left the couple to finish up with dessert.

Randy decided against a taxi, wanting instead to walk the dark lonely streets for a while, not really caring if anything happened to him along the way in his current frame of mind. He'd never felt so alone or unhappy in his life as he did right now. He felt so disconnected from the world around him and didn't know how to plug back in. He kicked an empty can in his path as he walked along, listening as it rattled and rolled along the gutter it fell into. As the bright light of the hotel appeared an idea took hold as he recalled the feel of Phil's lips on his and soon he was knocking on Phil's hotel room door, feeling like a fool as Phil opened the door and smiled tiredly at him. "Hey Randy what bring you here at this time?" He asked.

"I'm sorry… I feel stupid for coming here but I didn't have anywhere else to go" Randy said as he stood there, his face turned away as he fought back tears.

"It's okay don't worry about it" Phil said before taking Randy's hand and leading him inside.

And that's when Randy burst into tears, unable to hold them in a moment longer.

Phil quickly pulled Randy down to sit on the bed and held him in his arms until he was through. Randy sat there with his head on Phil's chest enjoying the warmth and comfort Phil's arms provided as his tears dried and felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He sat up so that his eyes were no level with Phil's and then kissed him. He tried to deepen the kiss and was embarrassed when Phil pulled away until he explained himself. "Randy… I don't want to be just a one-night stand to you or some kind of rebound thing. I think right now you need a friend more than a lover, and I'm happy to be that friend until you're ready for more" Phil said softly as he caressed Randy's face.

"I'm sorry Phil I shouldn't have done that"

"Don't be sorry. Stop apologising to me" Phil said with a little laugh. It was kind of cute how different the real Randy was to the person he had imagined. He liked this bashful side of the legend killer.

"Come on lets get some sleep. You're free to stay the night" Phil said as he got back under the covers.

Right now that sounded like heaven to Randy. He didn't want to go back to his cold lonely bed back in his own room. Like Phil said right now he needed a friend.

He sighed as after he got under the covers Phil's arms came around him and they snuggled close. After getting comfortable Randy drifted off, sleeping deeply for the first time since his break-up with Shane.

In the morning Randy woke first to find Phil sleeping with his head resting on Randy's shoulder. Randy felt a wave of tenderness come over him as he admired how adorable Phil looked when he was sleeping. His black hair covered half his face and he had a cute little smile on his face. He looked so peaceful, so content to be in Randy's arms.

Randy thought back to his nights with Shane and frowned remembering how Shane would always leave shortly after they'd made love, or would work through the night. They never shared moments like the one he was experiencing right now with Phil and he realised how much he had missed out on being with someone so selfish. Phil was the total opposite, so generous with his affection and attention, and this for someone who had treated him horribly in the past. Randy felt terrible guilt for the way he'd acted. Shane had really done a number on him. He'd been so frustrated with having this secret double life that he'd lashed out at everyone – including his wife. He planned to make it up to everyone eventually and decided now was as good a time as any to start.

He debated whether to wake up Phil and decided against it. Instead he quickly dressed to head back to his room for a quick shower and change of clothes before he ordered some room service and once it was delivered went back and knocked on Phil's door.

By then Phil was awake but hadn't been out of bed and so he answered the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes as Randy walked in with a tray of food.

"Morning. I thought I'd say thank you for last night with breakfast" Randy said with a smile as he placed the food on the table.

"You didn't need to do that"

"I know, but I wanted to" Randy insisted and took the lids off to reveal one of Phil's favourites. "Hey how'd you know I liked pancakes?"

"I asked Kofi since I know he used to room with you" Randy replied.

Phil smiled and Randy smiled back, happy that he'd pleased him.

They sat down to eat and Phil was happy to notice Randy seemed a lot happier today. Sometimes a good cry was all you needed and Phil was pleased that he was the one Randy had turned to for comfort.

Sleeping in Randy's arms last night had been wonderful and he knew he was falling fast for the Legend Killer. He hoped there would be many more nights like that one ahead for them once Randy had gotten over Shane.

"Well thanks for breakfast" Phil said once they were finished eating.

"Anytime. It's nice to have someone to share it with. If I don't eat with John I usually eat alone in my room" Randy admitted.

"Well we're friends now. You can have breakfast with me anytime. Remember I'm always here if you want to talk" Phil encouraged.

"Thanks. You can be sure I'll take you up that" Randy replied as he got up to leave. At the door they both smiled and laughed awkwardly not really sure how to end things. But Randy couldn't help himself and he leaned down to place a quick kiss on Phil's lips before he left.

Phil turned to lean his back against the back of the door and sighed dreamily. Randy made him feel like a giddy teenager again. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. And to think only days ago he'd thought Randy was an asshole and hadn't thought twice about him other than to occasionally sneak a perv at him when he was in his wrestling gear! What a change a few days can make!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Right! I tried to post this yesterday only for the bloody document manager to be down! So here's my second try!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

_**Punk.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Randy did a complete 180 and was stunning everyone around the locker rooms with his change in attitude. He started giving advice to the rookies, giving older wrestlers a hand back to the locker room after gruelling matches, and generally being a lot nicer to everyone. At first people were wary, wondering if there was an ulterior motive, but since he didn't seem to be making a big deal about it everyone relaxed and soon Randy was being invited to join out of work activities that he would usually be kept out of, like the indoor rock climbing they were currently doing. Randy smiled as he watched some of the others climb up the wall, racing each other and trying to push the other off the wall in good fun. It was Brian Kendrick's idea to do some rock climbing on one of their rare mornings off, and so far everyone was having fun. He felt someone walk over to stand beside him and smiled wider when he saw it was Phil. "Ready for your turn? You know I'm going to beat you to the top" Phil taunted. "We'll see Punk. This isn't my first time climbing one of these walls you know"

"Well let's just say it's not my first time either" Phil grinned.

"Bragger. Lets see if you put your money where your mouth is. How about a bet?" Randy suggested.

Phil raised his brow "I don't gamble. Luck is for" "Losers I know." Randy interrupted "Come on just this once. If I win I get to take you out for dinner"

"And if I win?" Phil asked with interest.

"You get to take _me_ out"

They both grinned. "Bring it on Legend Killer" Phil replied and they headed for the wall now it was free.

Phil blew Randy out of the water. He was up to the top as Randy just reached halfway. Obviously Phil did this a lot as he had subtly claimed.

They took off their protective vests and harnesses and walked away from the wall so someone else could have a turn. "Alright you were great up there I admit it. You kicked my ass"

"That's why I don't gamble. I feel too sorry for the suckers who lose to me," Phil teased.

"Hey – it was a win/win situation" Randy pointed out.

"True" Phil said before he stole a kiss.

Randy blushed knowing a few of the guys must have seen. They had been dating for a short time now but hadn't really made it officially public. But Randy couldn't help but be thrilled to finally be with someone who wanted people to know about them, even though he knew he was going to cop it from those gay wrestlers he had picked on in the past, and so he cupped Phil's cheek and kissed him back, not caring that some of the guys were wolf-whistling at them.

Phil and Randy laughed as they broke away and Cena yelled, "Get a room!"

"Like you can talk John!" Randy shouted back. He put his arm around Phil proudly and felt his heart beat faster when Phil looked up at him with adoration. He kissed Phil on his brow before he turned back to watch the others climb the wall, feeling truly happy for the first time in his life.

* * *

Since Phil won control over their dinner date he decided to show Randy a few of his favourite places in Chicago when they were in town the week after the rock climbing. They walked around the city with Phil showing Randy the sights and then they finished the day with dinner at Phil's favourite restaurant.

They walked leisurely back to Phil's place hand in hand. They had stayed together ever since Randy had gone to Phil's room for comfort, but still hadn't done more than sleep cuddled up together. Both wanted to get to know each other first and to give Randy time to get over Shane.

But as Phil collapsed onto the bed in exaggerated exhaustion Randy realised he wanted tonight to be the night. He was ready to move on, to forget Shane and look to a bright future with Phil.

He walked over to the bed where Phil was looking up at him lazily. He took off his shirt while Phil watched and then came down over Phil to kiss him.

Phil broke away to look at Randy with a question in his eyes. "I want to be with you tonight… if you want it too" Randy said hesitantly, unsure of his reception.

He saw Phil's eyes flare with desire and instead of answering Phil just kissed Randy back, cupping Randy's face in his hands as he returned the kiss with equal passion.

They broke away again and Randy helped Phil take off his shirt and then they stood up to undo each other's pants. Randy's hands followed Phil's pants as they slid from his body, gliding down his back, over his ass and to the tops of his thighs before Randy moved them into Phil's silky black hair while he kissed Phil once more, their breaths mingling as they shared tender kisses.

When they were finally both naked they moved back to the bed, Randy again lying on top of Phil as their kisses grew more heated. Randy's lips moved from Phil's lips to his neck, his jaw and then back again, plundering the warm cavern with his tongue until Phil moaned beneath him and gripped his shoulders tightly.

Randy could feel the ring on Phil's lip rubbing against him as they kissed, the ring on his tongue doing the same as their tongues duelled, and grew more aroused at the unique feeling.

Randy's hands were everywhere. Running through Phil's hair, sliding over his arms, down his sides to Phil's legs, everywhere but where Phil needed them most and Phil slid against Randy with desperation, wishing Randy would end the sweet torture. He gasped and cried out against Randy's lips as Randy's hand finally wrapped around his manhood and started a slow glide up and down it. Randy nuzzled Phil's neck, feeling Phil shuddering beneath him and knew Phil loved what he was doing. "You like that?" he whispered in Phil's ear. "God yes" Phil replied as Randy squeezed him harder.

"Then you'll love this" he promised before he slid down Phil's body to replace his hand with his mouth. "Yes! Randy" Phil panted, bucking against Randy so he slid deeper into Randy's mouth as Randy sucked him. One hand gently rolled and caressed Phil's balls and the other gripped the base of Phil's cock while Randy hungrily sucked and licked until Phil was panting heavily and close to release. Phil watched through half lidded eyes as Randy bobbed up and down on his cock, groaning with lust at the erotic sight, his hands continued to grip Randy's shoulders as he watched. Finally Randy released him to move back up and kiss his lips once more, "Please Randy now!" Phil begged and Randy grabbed some lube from the bedside draw. Phil took the tube and placed some on his hand before taking Randy's cock and smoothing the lubrication over it. Randy's eyes closed and he gasped in pleasure and the shock of the coldness of the liquid before taking the tube from Phil to coat his fingers and prepare Phil for his entry. First sliding one and then two fingers in and out of Phil as gently as possible before adding a third, widening him for his entry. They kissed fervidly as Randy entered Phil, Phil wrapping his legs around Randy and rocking against him to take him deeper. "Ahh Phil… so… good" Randy panted as he started to thrust, Phil's tight heat surrounding him felt incredible.

"Randy!" Phil moaned as he clung to Randy tightly. He buried his face in Randy's shoulder and inhaled his scent as Randy took him.  
"Phil - oh god Phil" Randy moaned as he thrust harder. Nothing had ever felt so good, so right as making love to Phil. They went over at the same time, both crying out each other's name as they came. Randy collapsed beside Phil with exhaustion, his sweat cooling in the cold night air as his breath slowly returned to normal. Finally he rolled back over to face Phil and gather him into his arms. Their hands moved to each other's faces as they shared a few tender kisses and then Phil lay his weary head on Randy's shoulder. Randy took Phil's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the palm and then lay it back on his chest, sighing deeply with contentment. Phil looked up at him and smiled. "Worth the wait?" He asked.

"Hell yes" Randy exclaimed.

"Good" Phil said cheerfully before closing his eyes to try and go to sleep.

"Well?" Randy prodded.

"Hmmm?" Phil asked.

"Was it… good for you too?" Randy asked, a little insecurely.

Phil laughed and then kissed Randy hard on the mouth "It was great"

"Of course it was" Randy boasted and Phil smirked. "The sheer arrogance"

Randy chuckled and then kissed Phil before saying "Goodnight"

"Night" Phil replied drowsily before slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hi Guys!  
Just saw the draft – anyone else notice Kane ALWAYS moves to the same show as Punk? First ECW, then Raw now Smackdown… There's got to be a hidden reason for that. WWE you have just inspired me to write another Kane/Punk fic at some point or to add more to my maybe something more couple (who I love :P)._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

The next day Randy woke up to Phil's smiling face and already the day was looking bright. "Hey sleepy head" Phil said before he stole a kiss.

"Hey" Randy replied, a little dazed from the sweetness of Phil's kiss.

They lay there beside each other, Phil running a hand up and down Randy's arm lightly as they looked into each other's eyes.

Randy took Phil's hand and kissed it before saying, "I can't think of a better way to wake up than next to you every morning". Phil grinned and said "I thought you were never going to wake up, but I took it as a compliment thinking I must have worn you out last night" Phil teased.

Randy smirked and pulled Phil to him "Impossible. I could never get enough of you. Last night was just a warm up. There's plenty more fuel in the tank"

"Well get your lazy ass out of bed and in the shower and show me what you've got" Phil replied, stealing a long passionate kiss that left Randy wanting more.

He lay there for a moment admiring Phil's behind and those sexy legs before he got up and followed Phil into the bathroom with anticipation.

As Phil turned on the shower Randy wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed his back, shoulders and neck. His hands ran over Phil's chest leaving tingles in their wake and Phil gasped for breath as he pressed back against Randy. When the water was hot enough they jumped in, all teasing was left behind as they moved into each other's arms to kiss with a passionate fire. Randy moved Phil up against the wall of the shower so he could lift him up and Phil wrapped his legs around Randy. "Now please! I can't wait" Phil panted against Randy's lips. Randy held Phil tightly as he plunged inside him and groaned as he buried himself to the hilt. He stood there for a moment just savouring the feeling and kissing Phil hungrily before he started to move, capturing Phil's breathy moans and sighs with his lips.

Phil dug his nails into Randy's back as Randy moved faster. Randy pressed Phil against the wall so he could take Phil harder and Phil cursed and squeezed his eyes shut, the feeling so intense as his prostate was hit again and again. He grabbed Randy's face in his hands so he could kiss him again, his tongue plunging into Randy's mouth in time with his thrusts. They clutched each other tightly, Randy's hand moving down to grip Phil's aching cock and with a couple of strokes Phil screamed his release, his muscles tightening around Randy and his orgasm hit him with the force of a hurricane. "Shit! Phil! Oh Fuck!" He cursed, gasping for air as he came. He rested his head against Phil's shoulder as he fought for air and lowered Phil back to the shower floor on shaky legs.

They looked at each other and laughed. "Well someone was needy this morning," Randy teased.

Phil blushed. "Get used to it I'm always horny in the morning. I've just been keeping it on the down-low until now"

"Oh really, what other secrets have you been keeping from me?" Randy asked as his hands went to Phil's waist.

"I'm addicted to cookies and comics," Phil added, his hands wrapping behind Randy's neck.

"I knew that cookie monster punk," Randy replied dryly before he kissed Phil again.

"It's Chicago Made Punk actually," Phil corrected. "Whatever it is you're still a punk" Randy declared.

"Your punk" Phil replied before he licked the cute little dimple in Randy's chin.

"Ugh don't start with that mush" Randy laughed and turned around to grab the soap.

"Come on – you mean don't you want to start calling each other schmoopy like on seinfeld?" Punk teased.

"You strike me as more of a punkykins" Ranky snickered.

Punk snorted and said "You'd better never call me that in public."

"I wouldn't dare" Randy drawled.

They both laughed and then got on with the business of washing before the hot water ran out.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Next chapter for you all. This has a big of Cena/HBK and Batista/Edge in it, but you probably won't see them again in this story - as much as I know people wanted more lovey dovey Batista/Edge stuff they just don't fit in with the rest of my story plot this time around. PS I've always thought John Cena looks like a bulked up clone of Matt Damon - hence the little reference here :)  
**_

_**Enjoy and keep those reviews coming! I'm over 100 reviews for this story - a first for me so thanks so much guys :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The next week at Raw Phil and Randy could barely keep their hands off each other in the dressing room and Adam and Dave were watching, smiling and commenting on how cute they were together both being tattooed and all – just like they were a matching set when suddenly Adam's phone went off.

Dave sighed when Adam glanced at him and then ended the call without picking up. "Who was that?" Dave asked, knowing Adam wouldn't tell him. "Nobody I knew probably a wrong number or telemarketer" Adam shrugged. He'd been getting mystery calls like that for the last 2 weeks now and would either hang up or excuse himself to take the call. Dave didn't like it. Adam always looked worried when he got them, like he was scared Dave was going to find out who it was or something. It was driving Dave nuts and he was trying to be cool about it and tell himself he trusted Adam. After all – it was almost their anniversary and Dave had been being pretty secretive himself trying or organise something special without him finding out. He had it all planned. A cruise on a yacht, a special performance just for them by Adam's favourite band at a club he'd hired out for the night (which cost him a small fortune but would be worth it) and then a night at a luxury resort. Maybe he'd gone a little over the top but… Adam was worth every penny.

At least he had been. _Please don't be cheating on me Adam_, Dave thought to himself with a sigh.

The next night Dave was home late yet again for the 4th night in a row and Adam was starting to get worried that Dave was tiring of him and might be seeing someone else. It was almost their one-year anniversary and Adam was more in love with Dave than ever. He didn't want to lose him.

In fact he'd been going to a lot of effort trying to put something romantic together for their anniversary, not that he was really good with that stuff so he'd hired someone to organise it for him, which unfortunately meant a lot of phone calls to relay information. He was worried Dave would figure it out and ruin the surprise and he hated lying to him about the calls, but it was a sacrifice that had to be made.

He had it all planned. A day at the Nascar racing – he knew Dave loved fast cars – he was going to get them in a special VIP area where he'd have a fancy lunch set up, and then he had rented out a whole restaurant for themselves to have dinner and dancing at before heading back to a honeymoon suite, where he was hoping lots of raunchy sex would go down. It was almost just in time too since tomorrow was the big day!

Adam paced for hours. Dave had made some flimsy excuse about how he had a meeting with creative and then was going to hit the gym but then he'd checked their answering machine to find a message from creative rescheduling the meeting as requested to 2 days from now. So what was taking him so long? He was starting to get worried.

Finally at 11pm Dave walked through the door looking tired.

"Hey baby" He said as he walked up to Adam and kissed him. "Where have you been? There was a message on the machine saying your meeting got rescheduled. I've been worried" Adam demanded.

"Uh yeah I didn't get the message in time so I went to the office and we ended up having it anyway" Dave said quickly, thinking on his feet.

As it sounded reasonable Adam had no reason to doubt him and so shrugged and flopped back down onto the bed ready to get some sleep. And then his phone rang. Again. He blushed and grabbed it, seeing it was who he thought it was he went to take the call in the bathroom but Dave stopped him. "You can take that here"

"No I… it's private" Adam stuttered and kept his phone out of reach when Dave grabbed for it.

"Dammit Adam you never used to have private calls and now all of a sudden every call you get is private. I can't stand not knowing anymore. Are you having an affair? If you are just tell me. After what Shawn put me through surely I deserve some honesty" Dave demanded.

Adam stared at him flabbergasted for a moment before he got mad. "No Dave I'm not having an affair and frankly I'm hurt that you would think I would ever do that to you – especially after what you've been through. I was trying to organise a special day for our anniversary tomorrow. It was meant to be a surprise! Besides, if anyone should be asking who's having an affair around here it should be me! You come home late all the time with all these lame excuses. So tell ME Dave – are YOU having an affair?"

Now it was Dave's turn to be shocked. "You think that I? Hell Adam I was organising a special day for tomorrow too!" Dave sputtered.

They looked at each other for a moment before their foolishness sunk in and they both started laughing. "Oh baby I should never have doubted you. Just I've been so happy and I was scared I was losing you" Adam said as he wrapped his arms around Dave, rubbing his nose against Dave's affectionately.

"I'm just as much to blame as you are. I guess I'm just scared that you'll get bored of me like Shawn did" Dave admitted.

"Stop worrying. Unlike him I know how special you are. I married you because I want to spend my life with you and that's never going to change as long as you love me too"

"I do. More than anything" Dave said with feeling.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, both wanting to reassure the other of their love. Finally they broke apart and Dave tucked Adam's hair behind his ear in a tender gesture as he said "Let's cancel all our surprises and just spend the day in bed. We don't need to do anything special. Just being with you is more than enough for me"

Adam's heart melted and he kissed Dave again before he agreed. "That sounds perfect"

And so they cancelled all their plans, wincing at the cancellation fees before they ordered room service and spent the day snuggled up in bed watching movies and sharing kisses and cuddles.

* * *

Meanwhile John and Shawn were still lovey-dovey newlyweds. Although the video camera didn't come out too often these days they did like to watch their private collection from time to time to get into the mood. It was late one night after they'd just had a marathon session and John was pooped. He had fallen asleep and was snoring away on the bed, but Shawn tended to clean up before he went to sleep even though he was pretty tired himself - he hated a messy house.  
Deciding just to put the DVD's away he sleepily removed the dvd from the player and threw it in a nearby case and stacked them all on the coffee table, planning to fix it up in the morning. He then picked up all their clothes and threw them in the washing basket and tidied the kitchen before finally getting back into bed and snuggling up beside his husband and drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next morning John didn't have the heart to wake up Shawn before he left for an early workout. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. John watched him for a moment before kissing his cheek and then grabbing his gym bag. He went to leave before remembering Mark Calaway wanted to borrow their copy of The Bourne Ultimatum. He noticed it sitting on the coffee table since they had watched it a few days ago and threw it in his gym bag before heading out the door.

Shawn woke up an hour later and stretched before getting out of bed to walk to the bathroom and splash water on his face to wake himself up. As he was heading for the kitchen he noticed the dvd cover that was on top of the pile last night wasn't there and froze. It was the one he'd thrown the sex tape they'd been watching in. Turning pale he quickly started searching the house wondering if John had put it back on the shelf but couldn't find it. Then he remembered that Mark had wanted to borrow The Bourne Ultimatum and freaked out.

Running to the phone he called John's number hoping John would answer the phone but got his message bank. Not knowing where John had gone he couldn't go after him to stop him from handing over the dvd. All he could do was hope John got back before Mark had a chance to watch it!

When John walked through the door Shawn grabbed him. "Where's the DVD?" He asked with panic.

"I leant it to Mark. Remember he wanted to borrow it?"

"It has our sex tape in there!" Shawn shouted.

John looked surprised for a minute before he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! He's going to watch it and see us doing… stuff!" Shawn huffed, stamping his foot.

"It's still funny. Man I wish I could be there to see his face when he sits down to watch Matt Damon and gets you and me instead!" John chuckled.

"John!" Shawn snapped.

"Okay okay I'll go get it back off him…" there was a knock at the door that interrupted the conversation and John grinned knowing who it would be.

He opened the door to find Mark standing there blushing beet red. "Next time check you put the right disk in the box" was all he said before shoving the dvd back into John's hands and walking off.

Shawn blushed in embarrassment and John started laughing again.

* * *

Randy was watching Phil get ready for his match. He looked so cute as he warmed up. He was meant to be getting ready for his own match but watching Phil stretching had him distracted. Finally Phil looked over to find Randy staring at him and stopped stretching. "What?" he asked when Randy didn't say anything. "Nothing. You're just cute that's all" Randy replied.

Phil blushed and went to start taping up his wrists. Randy chuckled and stole a kiss. Phil laughed saying "Randy you're distracting me"

"Good" he replied as he nuzzled Phil's neck and placed a kiss there while he stood behind Phil and wrapped his arms around him. Phil looked back over his shoulder to ask Randy to quit it when Shane walked past and stopped dead in his tracks seeing them together. Randy flushed and went to turn away but Phil turned around to kiss Randy passionately, his hands squeezing Randy's ass in a blatant display of affection to piss Shane off. Shane stumbled and ran off and Randy pushed Phil away. "There was no need to rub it in Phil" Randy snapped as he turned back to his gym bag.

"Yes there was. I wanted him to realise just what he threw away" Phil told him.

"He didn't mean to hurt me. He just panicked"

"But he _did_ hurt you Randy and I don't care if he meant it or not he's an asshole for the way he treated you" Phil shouted before he grabbed the tape again and went back to taping his wrists, tighter this time in his anger.

Randy sighed and said "I know he's an asshole. I'm just saying let me be the bigger man and get on with my life as if he didn't matter to me. There's no need to try and piss him off. Being without me should be punishment enough for him. That and having to live a lie because he's too gutless to admit the truth"

Phil's anger receded with Randy's words and he turned back to Randy to apologise. "Alright. I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to shove our happiness in his face for a moment just to gloat but it was petty of me and you're right I shouldn't have done it"

Randy hugged Phil tightly for a moment and stole a quick kiss before he let him go and started to get ready for his match.

Shane meanwhile had stumbled back to his office and was now sitting at his desk with his face in his hands trying to accept what he'd just seen. Randy had moved on already. He'd thought maybe once all this had blown over and his dad had forgotten about what he had seen they could maybe work things out. Sure he still wasn't ready to come out but that didn't mean he didn't love Randy. He was ashamed of what he'd done but he'd panicked and said the first thing that came to his head and now Vince hated Randy and it was all his fault. He couldn't stop replaying the scene of Phil kissing Randy. God it had hurt to see someone else touch him. And that smile Randy had given Phil before he had realised Shane was standing there… It was obvious Randy really cared for Phil, probably even loved him.

Shane lay there sulking for a while feeling sorry for himself. If only he wasn't such a coward.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I've decided to take the weekend off writing. I just need to have a good rest and catch up on some sleep. So here's what I wrote yesterday.**_

_**I'll be back to it on Monday though don't worry! **_

_**Punk.**_

_**

* * *

**_On one of their days off Phil and Randy along with some of the other wrestlers went to do some charity work at the children's ward of a local hospital. Randy usually didn't get to do this stuff because in the past those were the times he would spend with Shane. He enjoyed putting smiles on the faces of the sick children, but most of all he enjoyed seeing how great Phil was with kids.

He couldn't wait to introduce Phil to his daughter. They were going to be in his hometown next week and so Randy would have Alanna for the weekend and was looking forward to seeing his baby girl.

When they got back to the hotel Randy took out the picture he kept of his daughter in his wallet and sighed, missing her so much. She was going to be one in 3 months and he was missing all those important firsts being on the road all the time.

Phil sat on the bed beside Randy and looked at the photo over his shoulder. "Is that Alanna?" He asked, having not seen a photo of her yet but having heard plenty about her. "Yeah. Cute ha?"

"She's got her daddy's eyes" Phil said with a smile.  
"You were great today. Those kids loved you" Randy observed.

"What can I say? I love kids" Phil replied as he lay back to relax against the pillows.

"I've got Alanna for the weekend while we're in Missouri so I was thinking… how would you like to stay at my house and meet her?" Randy asked.

Phil sat up "I'd love to of course!"

"Great! I can't wait for you to meet her," Randy said as he pulled Phil into his arms.

"I look forward to it. That and spending the weekend at your place" Phil responded with a bright smile. Randy couldn't help but smile back. Phil was such a happy guy. Just being around him made Randy happy too.

* * *

The day arrived when Samantha would be dropping off Alanna. Randy and Phil waited outside since she was due to arrive any minute.

As they were waiting Phil said nervously "I hope she likes me"

Randy turned to him and said teasingly "Of course she won't. What's there to like?"

Phil poked out his tongue, showing his tongue ring and said "Only everything!"

Randy admired the man beside him for a moment, swept away by the sparkle in his eyes before saying "very true". Their eyes met and a tender look was shared before Randy leaned down to kiss Phil affectionately, not hearing the car pull up.

"Oh no. I did not just see what I thought I saw. What the fuck Randy? You're with a guy now? This is who you left me for? Fucking CM Punk?"

Randy and Phil jumped and separated at the sound of Samantha's voice and Randy paled seeing the freaked out look on his ex wife's face. He hadn't told her he was gay knowing how she felt about gay people.

"I didn't leave you for Phil Sammy but yes I'm gay… I just didn't know how to tell you"

"Oh if you think I'm letting you anywhere near our daughter now you've got another thing coming! I'm going to see my lawyer and get full custody with no visitations. I won't have Alanna in a house where sick things are going on!" Samantha spat at them as she went to get back in her car, Alanna cooing and clapping her hands in the back seat.

"Sammy wait!"

"Don't Sammy me Randy. You'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

"Sammy you can't do this!" Randy cried as he ran to the driver's side window.

"Watch me" Samantha said before driving off.

Randy was really shaken up, devastated at the though of losing what little time he had with Alanna. Phil wrapped his arm around Randy and led him back inside. Randy stumbled as they walked as he fought for breath feeling a little dizzy. Phil sat him down on the couch and then pulled Randy into his arms. "This is my fault I'm so sorry Randy I shouldn't have been here" Phil said as he rubbed Randy's back.

"It's not your fault Phil don't say that. God what am I going to do now? I can't take her to court without my private life being dissected by the media, besides that wouldn't be good for Alanna for her parents to be playing tug of war with her. I couldn't do that to her – and I mean I can't provide a home for her like Sam can since I'm always on the road" Randy said miserably as he rested his head against Phil's chest, tears falling silently from his eyes.

Phil kissed the top of Randy's head and said they should still talk to a lawyer about what their options were. "We'll get through this together. I'll help any way I can" Phil promised.

"Thanks Phil. I don't know if I could go through this without you" Randy said as he looked Phil in the eyes. And he knew in that moment that he loved Phil, but now wasn't the time to say the words aloud.

He hugged Phil tightly needing the comfort his arms could bring as he came to terms with the shocking turn of events.

* * *

After speaking to lawyers it seemed that for now there wasn't a lot that could be done outside of court unless they were prepared to give Samantha a big settlement. Randy was doing well but Samantha was playing hardball and had named a figure he could never afford. Because of Randy's career keeping him on the road most of the year Sam had all the balls in her court and Randy had to accept that for now unless Samantha had a change of heart he couldn't see his daughter.

Phil knew Randy was devastated and was doing his best to comfort him and cheer him up, but still Randy was not completely happy and Phil couldn't blame him. He loved his daughter and being away from her while he was working had been hard enough before he lost visitation.

Randy was doing his best to go on with his life. He had Phil and he had a great job and great friends to turn to in these tough times and he knew how lucky he was to have all that.

He did his best to show Phil how much he appreciated and loved him. Without Phil he probably would have been a complete mess right now.

Shane would often walk past and see the two of them sharing tender embraces or a laugh or a smile and it cut like a knife every time. Finally he could stand it no longer and decided it was time to speak to Randy alone, to tell him how sorry he was and that he still loved him.

He waited until a day he knew Phil had a full schedule of interviews and promo shooting and knocked on Randy's hotel room door, his heart beating a million miles an hour.

Randy opened the door to find Shane standing there and went to shut the door in his face but Shane pushed it open and grabbed Randy to kiss him hard on the mouth. He felt Randy trying to push him away and ended the kiss with a sigh. "I'm so sorry Randy. I never meant for any of it to happen. I panicked when dad walked in. I miss you so much Randy" Shane said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm with Phil now, which you realise. I'm sorry but the time for apologies has long past Shane. I'm in love and happy and I don't want to ever see you again. You broke my heart and I won't give you another opportunity to do it again because I know you're never going to be able to give me what I want, and Phil can and does. I think you should go" Randy replied with anger.

Shane took one last longing look at Randy and then left knowing it was over, and he couldn't hate Randy for choosing Phil. Randy was right in that he would never be able to give him what he wanted.

But maybe someday they could be friends.

The next morning while Randy was in the shower Randy's phone went off. Since they didn't have any secrets from each other they often answered each other's phone and so Phil opened the message thinking nothing of it until he read what it said and realised who it was from.

_I love you Randy and I'm sorry about yesterday but I just had to see you again. Can we please meet again today there's something I need to say… Shane_

Phil dropped the phone like it was burning his hand and stepped back. Randy was seeing Shane behind his back? How long had this been going on?

His heart breaking and not thinking rationally Phil grabbed his things and left, heading for his friend Kofi's room, not wanting to stay a moment more with a cheater.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Sorry to keep you all hanging for the next chapter. Here it is :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

When Randy got out of the shower it was eerily quiet in the hotel room and he looked out of the bathroom doorway to find no sign of Phil, or his bags. "Phil?" He said hesitantly, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking into the bedroom. He couldn't find a note or anything. Then he noticed his phone on the floor and picked it up to see a message displayed:

_I love you Randy and I'm sorry about yesterday but I just had to see you again. Can we please meet again today there's something I need to say… Shane_

Randy cursed figuring Phil had read the message and gotten the wrong idea. He hurriedly dressed and headed out to find Phil, guessing correctly that he'd probably gone to Kofi's room.

Knocking on the door Kofi stuck his head out and said "He doesn't want to see you man. Best you leave him alone for a while"

"Kofi please Phil's got the wrong idea about something he saw – can I please talk to him for a minute?"

Kofi hesitated and looked back at Phil sitting on the bed crying. Phil shook his head and Kofi sighed and turned back to Randy. "I'm sorry Randy but you'll have to try again later"

"Phil please! Hear me out! Don't I deserve the chance to defend myself!" Randy yelled through the now-closed door. He banged on the door repeatedly but Phil refused to open it.

"Alright, you're upset right now I understand. All I'm going to say is I'm not cheating on you. It's not what you think baby I promise you" Randy said with a sigh before he turned and walked away.

He then stormed back to his room and dialled Shane's number.

"Randy… I'm so glad you called"

"Shut up Shane. Whatever it is you want to tell me better be fucking good because Phil read your message and thanks to you he thinks I'm cheating on him with you"

"Oh god... I'm sorry Randy I never meant to cause any trouble… I just wanted to talk. Look I understand if you don't want to now.. Shit I'm sorry Randy"

Randy sighed hearing the genuine guilt in Shane's voice and gave in "It's okay I'm sure we'll sort it out. Look, you might as well come around to my room its all clear"

"Alright thanks Randy I'll be there in a minute"

Randy opened the door when Shane knocked, a slight part of him hoping it was Phil but not surprised when it was Shane's face that appeared.

He invited him in and sat down on one of the small dining set's chairs. "Alright what is it you want to say that wasn't said yesterday?"

"I just wanted to apologise to your face about everything. I realise now that you're happy with Phil and I respect that. You deserve someone who's comfortable with their sexuality and I don't think I ever will be. I'm sorry that I always led you to believe someday I would be ready to come out because I was lying to you and I know you know that but I just want to admit it.

I loved you Randy, honestly I did and I still do. I'll always love you. But I know now I treated you terribly and I wish I could take that back. If I could go back I'd do everything so different. At least I would have tried" Shane explained.

"I know it's nothing major I just wanted to apologise for everything, and even for yesterday trying to steal you away from Phil it was stupid… I missed you but that's no excuse. I've lost you because I didn't deserve you and it was selfish of me to try and win you back. I hope someday you can forgive me and maybe we could be friends… public friends"

Randy brushed away a few tears. Shane was playing down his apology but it meant the world to Randy to know that Shane was sorry for all that he'd done.

"Yeah maybe someday. But I do forgive you Shane. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I hope someday you can just stop caring what other people think and be the real you"

Shane gave Randy a sad smile "Someday maybe. I'll… see you round. Bye Randy. If you want me to talk to Phil I'd be happy to"

"It's okay I'd rather sort this out myself" Randy insisted as he saw Shane to the door.

* * *

2 weeks passed and Phil still couldn't bring himself to believe Randy wasn't seeing Shane behind his back even though he denied it every chance he could. He almost gave in and forgave him every time he would look across the locker room and see Randy staring at him with a sad yearning in his eyes.

The main thing holding Phil back was up until the moment he had read Shane's message he had been happier than he'd ever been in his life. So happy he'd been scared it was too good to be true. And then he'd read that message and well… He just knew that it was confirming his earlier fears. And when he factored in that Randy cheated on his wife with Shane he just couldn't believe Randy wouldn't do the same to him.

It didn't matter that he was miserable without Randy. Randy didn't deserve him and it was as simple as that.

And so Phil sighed and looked away from Randy's puppy dog eyes for the 100th time and headed for the General Managers office. The Draft was coming up and it was time to put his name down for a move to Smackdown. The less he saw Randy the better.

* * *

When the draft picks were announced and Randy saw CM Punk's name come up as moving to Smackdown he was devastated. Surely Phil wouldn't have asked to be moved. He didn't wait another moment but pushed through the wrestlers hovering around the backstage area to greet Phil as he walked back through the curtains. "Why?" He asked with a pain-laced voice.

Phil looked up at him and sighed, "It's for the best Randy. I can't keep seeing you around all the time. It's too hard"

Randy grabbed Phil and pulled him into an empty storage area. "Phil why can't you believe me? I miss you so much" He said as he held cradled Phil's face in his hands tenderly.

"Because I know it's true Randy." Phil said with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Why would I go back to Shane after all he put me through when I had you Phil? Please Phil I…" Unable to say the words aloud he instead gathered Phil into his arms and kissed him with desperation. For a moment Phil returned the kiss, their lips meeting frantically as their tears combined. _I love you so much Phil….  
_Randy broke away. He swallowed nervously whispered "I need you".

The tears fell from Phil's eyes and he shook his head "I've gotta go" He choked before he pushed past Randy and ran off.

"Phil!" Randy called out desperately…. But there was no answer.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hi Everyone,_**

**_Lucky last chapter today. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sort of left the ending open so I could add to it later down the track if I want to, but don't count on it. Now it's on to another request I have to fulfill... I had the story outlined but now I'm re-reading it I think I don't like it anymore and it needs tweaking :P _**

**_Anyway thank you to all my readers for the reviews!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Randy sat alone in the middle of the night in the nursery at his house where his daughter would be sleeping if he still had visitation. The room was dark and empty and Randy knew his daughter would never sleep in this room again thanks to Samantha not being able to accept that he was gay.

He just sat there for hours feeling so alone. He'd lost the two people that made his life worth living and now there didn't seem to be a reason to go on. That's why as he sat there he was holding a razor blade in his hand, flipping it over and over through his fingers as he contemplated ending it all and finding peace in the sweet oblivion of death.

As dawn crept over the horizon he was lying in a hot bath running that razor up his arm and as the blood started to flow, quickly turning the water red he lay back and smiled. Soon he would be free.

It seemed to be taking a long time, and Randy frowned. It was giving him too much time to think. He didn't want to think about what he'd done. But there was nothing else he could do while he lay there waiting to bleed out or pass out. He was starting to feel woozy so he figured maybe it wouldn't be too long now.

Maybe he'd make one more phone call before he left. Say goodbye to Phil.

He picked up his mobile phone that he'd brought into the room with him and dialled Phil's number.

"Randy you've got to stop calling me" Phil answered with frustration.

"Hi Phil… Just wanted to say goodbye. I… I love you Phil"

"Randy? What do you mean goodbye? What's going on?"

"Bye Phil" Randy mumbled and dropped the phone on the floor as he finally lost consciousness. He hadn't pressed end call properly and Phil was still on the line.

"Randy? Randy!" Phil shouted with panic fearing something terrible had happened.

Quickly hanging up he called 911 and reported his fear over Randy's safety. He knew Randy had gone home for the weekend as he'd overheard him saying so to John earlier in the week.

When someone called him back to say he'd been found barely alive after trying to commit suicide Phil took the first flight he could get to St. Lois to see him, calling Shane on the way there so he was also aware of the situation and could tell his dad before it was all over the news.  
"Oh my god. This is all my fault. I ruined his life" Shane sobbed on the line.  
"It's not your fault Shane. He lost custody of his daughter and I guess with us breaking up it pushed him over the edge" Phil sighed.  
"Phil you need to know that Randy and I were never seeing each other behind your back. I tried to kiss him once but he turned me down. He's in love with you Phil don't give up on him"

* * *

Phil rushed to Randy's side at the hospital, so thankful that he'd been found in time. Seeing the bandages on Randy's arms made it all the more real and he started to cry as he sat down beside his bedside. "Oh god Randy I should have believed you" he whispered, caressing Randy's face with one shaking hand.

Randy slowly woke from the touch and looked around groggily, finally settling on Phil's face. "What happened?" He asked. His arms hurt like hell.

"You're awake! Randy you tried to kill yourself. You don't remember?"

Randy remembered everything with Phil's comment and started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. I just didn't want to live without you anymore. You and Alanna… I just can't"

"Shane told me the truth I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Randy but you should never have resorted to this. I missed you so much it was surely only a matter of time before we worked things out. I was just being stubborn" Phil said, squeezing Randy's hand before seeing him wince and remembering the cuts on his wrists. "Sorry"

"Phil… I love you so much. I should have told you before but I was too scared to get hurt again. Will you marry me Phil?" Randy asked, shocking Phil.

"Only if you promise me to get some counselling."

"I'd do anything for you"

"Yes I can see that. It's not necessarily a good thing" Phil said sternly.

Randy hung his head thinking Phil wasn't going to say yes.

"But I can't live without you either so I guess I'll just have to say yes" Phil added.

Randy smiled through his tears and Phil leaned down to seal their engagement with a kiss.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of a baby gurgling happily and Randy knew that sound too well not to realise it was his daughter. He looked up to Shane and his daughter standing in the doorway.

He couldn't find the words to get out just how much it meant to him to see her again.

"I think this little one belongs to you" Shane said as he walked over.

"How did you…?" Randy asked as Shane handed her over to him carefully. It hurt too much to hold her though so Phil took her and held her close to Randy so he could give her a kiss on her little rosy cheek.

"I owed you for everything I'd done and well I heard about Samantha cutting off your visitation. We've come to an agreement financially - bound by iron-clad documentation. You have visitation again"

Randy cried tears of joy as he gathered his family in his arms. "Thank you" Randy said sincerely.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're okay Randy" Shane said before he left the room. Tears left his own eyes as he walked away with regret at what could have been if only he hadn't screwed everything up. But he had made his bed and now he must sleep in it. At least he could sleep soundly knowing that Randy was happy, even if it was with someone else.

* * *

The wedding was held as soon as Randy was healed enough and they'd had enough time to organise it all.

They had a backyard wedding at Randy's house in the garden there, with John and Kofi as best man.

The happy couple wore matching black suits, keeping it simple. Their vows were self-written messages of love and commitment that brought tears to everyone's eyes.

Soon it was all over and they were finally married so it was time to celebrate!

The wedding party moved to a hall in town that had been rented out and Jericho's band Fozzy were the entertainment for the night.

In a corner of the hall Dave was teasing Adam relentlessly, just because he could. There he was trying to eat his meal - with Dave's hand down his pants. Finally Adam managed to pry Dave off him and glared at his husband before going back to his meal. Dave of course looked totally innocent, but instead of going back to eating his own meal he blew in Adam's ear and then started telling him all the things he was going to do to him when they got back to their hotel room. Adam was so horny he couldn't stand it by then and all it took was Dave to run his hand over his crotch one more time and he came in his pants.

He banged a fist on the table as he fought to hold back his moans of pleasure. The people nearby all turned to look at him strange and he blushed saying he just ate something really hot.

Dave laughed quietly and Adam's eyes flashed fire, promising revenge.

"Oh David…." Adam whispered in his bedroom voice. Dave shuddered, Hearing Adam call him David always turned him on.

"Yes baby?" Dave asked with amusement.

"Meet me in the car in 5 minutes" Adam growled and stormed off to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Dave grinned and stood up, spinning his keys around his fingers as he headed for the car. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Randy and Phil sat at the head table, Randy bouncing his daughter on his lap as Phil cuddled up to him. They'd done all the dancing they planned to do now they were just enjoying watching everyone else have fun until they could hand Alanna over to John and Shawn who were going to babysit for them tonight and then high tail it to their honeymoon suite.

Randy looked down adoringly at Phil looking up at him with bright eyes full of joy and he couldn't help but lean down to kiss him, it was a long lingering kiss with the promise of more to come later in the night and Randy and Phil shared a look of anticipation before turning to talk to those around them.

Shawn and John had unfortunately been seated opposite Mark Calaway and his brother Glenn Jacobs and so had been sitting there rather uncomfortably for most of their meal. Well at least Shawn had. John had been trying no to laugh at the embarrassed looks on his husband and Mark's faces, and the stupid grin on Glenn's face that told John he knew about the DVD incident. Finally John couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. Shawn hit him and walked off in a sulk and Glenn joined John in laughter. Mark growled at his brother and muttered that he was going to the bar and walked off.

"So John… how much you renting that dvd out for?" Glenn asked.

John laughed. "The DVD is no more. Shawn smashed them all"

"Aww that's no fun!"

"Yeah it is. Now I get to make some more" John replied with a sneaky grin.

"Well just don't lend them to Mark again. I think the poor guy is traumatised for life"

"Sure. I bet he secretly liked it and doesn't want to admit it" John chuckled.

"My brother? Nahh he's straight as an arrow." Glenn brushed off, but laughed at the idea of his brother turning gay.

"Oh well I better go cheer up Shawn. Later man" John said as he got up to find wherever Shawn had got to.

* * *

He found Shawn sitting in the garden.  
"Oh John I'm so embarrassed! No more videos ever. It's just you and me now and that's the way I like it!" Shawn vowed.  
"Well if that's the way you want it I'm not going to complain" John shrugged. As long as Shawn was happy that's all he cared about.  
John sat down beside him and stole a quick kiss.  
"John?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Do you think he liked it?" Shawn asked with curiosity.  
"No he didn't!" John growled.  
"Just asking" Shawn shrugged.  
"Come on we better go get Alanna before Randy and Phil get too antsy," John suggested, getting up.

Relieved to finally hand over Randy's daughter and sneak off for their wedding night Randy & Phil ran out to the car hand in hand, leaving everyone to enjoy the rest of the party on their own, off to start their new future together.

As everyone continued to party Glenn sat at the bar contemplating John's teasing about Mark's sexuality. His brother sure had been acting weird since he saw that video. Maybe John was right and he did like it. Glenn chuckled seeing his brother sitting in a corner sulking and thought if it was true then he wanted to be around to see his brother come to terms with it since Mark had given him hell when he came out.

He watched as his brother's eyes were drawn to John Hennigan (otherwise known as John Morrison) and stayed there as John danced around sans shirt as usual.

Hmm…. Interesting. Very interesting.

**_The End_**


End file.
